


Frisk and Asriel's Special Day

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderless Frisk, Happy, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SAVED Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: When Frisk and Asriel were nine years old, Toriel wouldn't let them go to Mettaton's New Year's Eve party. To make it up to them, Mettaton promised to throw a huge party for them when they turned eighteen years old. Now, the day has arrived, and everyone is determined to make it the best day ever!
Based on the universe of Sunfreckle's "Happy Family", and written with permission. Most of the tagged characters won't show up in person until Chapter 3.





	1. Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592972) by [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday duo wake up, eat breakfast, and go through their birthday cards.

Sunlight streamed through the windows of a house not far from Mt. Ebott. It was very peaceful and quiet inside, the silence only broken by Toriel, who was humming to herself as she stacked some blueberry pancakes on a number of plates. She placed some sausages and eggs next to each stack, and after setting them on the table, poured some drinks: orange juice for herself, ketchup for Sans, and chocolate milk for the children.

Well, technically, they weren't really children anymore, but like most parents, Toriel would always see them as her children no matter how old they got.

After setting the table for breakfast, she made her way to one of their rooms. On the way, she remembered the circumstances that led up to this day. Her children had been only nine years old when she had told them they couldn't attend Mettaton's party on New Year's Eve, and they were just as upset as one could imagine. (Of course, given the accounts from some of their friends who had attended the party, including her now-brother-in-law Papyrus, she had made a pretty good judgement call in that regard.) As a consolation, Mettaton had offered to arrange a special party for when the kids turned eighteen years old.

And today was finally the big day.

She walked up to the bedroom door and gave it a few gentle knocks.

"Frisk? It's time to wake up, my child."

From the other side of the door came a groan. "Huh? It's morning already?"

"That's right, my child." She opened the door just a crack. "I've made blueberry pancakes. Why don't you go tell Asriel that breakfast is ready, while I go see if Sans needs any help bringing in the mail?"

"Okay."

As Toriel left, Frisk walked out of their room in their blue pajamas, letting out a yawn. They had grown to be rather tall and slim, and still had shoulder-length brown hair.

Upon making it to their brother's room, Frisk knocked on the door. "Asriel?"

No response.

They cracked open the door and looked inside. "Hey, Asriel!"

From the looks of things, their brother was still fast asleep.

Frisk walked over to his bed, being careful not to trip over the guitar case on the floor, and tried to shake him awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"...Hmm?" Asriel poked his head out from beneath the covers; not only had he gotten taller and a bit more muscular, but his horns were growing as well.

"C'mon, Mom made breakfast! Aren't you hungry?"

Asriel closed his eyes again. "Just five more minutes..."

Frisk chuckled. "Well, okay. But if your blueberry pancakes get cold, it's on you!"

As Frisk left the room, Asriel suddenly sat up. "Wait, what was that you said about blueberry pancakes?"

* * *

Not long after the kids made it to the table and started eating breakfast, Toriel and Sans walked in through the front door, each carrying a bunch of envelopes.

"Morning, kids. Lots of stuff came for you." Sans walked over to show them what he was carrying, and Frisk and Asriel's jaws dropped at the small pile in his hands.

"Is... is all of that for us?" Asriel asked.

"Well, a couple things came for Tori and me. But other than that..." Sans paused to wink. "...you pretty much _mailed it_."

From the living room, Toriel giggled. "Sans, you are such a _card!_ "

The kids half-chuckled, half-groaned at the puns.

With a smirk, Frisk leaned in close to Asriel. "If Papyrus were here, he'd be freaking out right now."

"Heh, yeah..." Some days, Asriel (as well as Frisk) really missed having Papyrus in the same house; Papyrus had started living with Mettaton shortly after the two made their engagement official. But at the same time, Papyrus came to visit regularly, and he kept in contact with them so often that it was almost like he'd never left. In fact, he would even stay with them whenever Mettaton had to be away from home for a while.

After Sans and Toriel put the envelopes on the living room table, they went to eat breakfast with the children.

"So when was Pap gonna pick you up again?" Sans asked as he started in on his pancakes.

Asriel swallowed a bite of sausage. "Sometime around eleven. We're gonna be at that pizza arcade downtown with Undyne, Alphys, and the twins."

Even though Mettaton's party would be just a little more low-key than most of his parties, being a party especially for the kids' family and all their friends, many of them had still agreed that the atmosphere wouldn't be quite right for Undyne and Alphys' four-year-old twin sons. Incidentally, even the twins themselves agreed with this; Kaoru thought the tons of people and loud music would be a little scary, and both he and Hikaru were averse to the idea of having to wear fancy clothes and (for the first part of the party) sit around while the grown-ups talked about stuff. So to avoid leaving the twins out, their mothers were going to take them to a family-friendly pizza arcade where they'd meet up with Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus, and the seven of them would eat lunch together.

Toriel sipped some of her juice. "Have any of you ever been there before?"

"Nope," Frisk said. "But a lot of parents gave it good reviews online, so we're not too worried."

"Well, if you're sure..." Toriel was hoping she could see the reviews herself.

Sans leaned over to her slightly. "Don't worry about it, Tori. If it got good reviews, it's gotta be a little _slice_ of heaven."

Frisk started snickering. "Dad..."

* * *

After the kids finished breakfast and washed up, they decided to start going through the birthday cards. They were sitting side-by-side on the couch, looking through the piles.

Frisk picked up an envelope. "What's this? 'From Lita and Phil'? This one's yours, Az." Lita and Phil were two siblings that Asgore and his live-in girlfriend Katla had briefly taken in after their parents were hospitalized. Fortunately, the parents made a full recovery, and the two were able to go home shortly afterward. In the meantime, both Asriel and Chara (who had come back to life, and was determined to make up for her sins) had made friends with them, and they all kept in contact from that point on.

Asriel took the envelope, and glanced at the next one in the pile. "'From Manny'?" He smirked. "Definitely yours, Frisk!"

"Hey, he's your friend, too!"

"Yeah, but he's _your_ boyfriend."

There were more cards from Laura, Darren, Jamie, and some other school friends. One of the next cards intrigued the two; it came from the temmie who ran the Tem Shop.

When Frisk opened the envelope, they saw that it came with two checks inside, as well as the card. "Huh? What's this?"

Asriel took the checks out, and when he saw the amounts on them, his jaw dropped. "Th-that's a lot of money..."

Frisk read the card. Temmie had been so thankful that Frisk helped her pay for college all those years ago that she was going to return the favor for them; one of the checks in there was for Frisk, and the other was for Asriel.

"Wow!" Frisk grinned. "I'll have to write her a thank-you note after I deposit this."

"Yeah..." Asriel's voice sounded a little more distant.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Asriel let out a sigh. "I want to make everyone proud, but I don't know what I want to do with my life. What if whatever I major in ends up becoming the daily grind instead of a dream job?"

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you have plenty of time to decide. There are some people who don't decide on a major until their junior year of college. At the very least, you should knock out your general studies; maybe take some electives and see what you like doing."

Asriel faintly smiled. "I guess I could give it a try."

They continued going through the piles.

"Here's one from Chara," Frisk said as they held up an envelope.

Asriel smirked. "She told me not to open that one until the day of the party. We should wait until we see her later today."

"But it is the day of the party..." Frisk looked confused.

"Yeah, I know. But remember how she pranked Tice last Christmas when he couldn't wait? She might have done something similar for this card; why else would she tell me beforehand?"

"Hmm..."

"Think of it this way: even if it's not a prank, we can thank her in person as soon as we read what's in the card."

"Good point." Frisk gave the envelope to Asriel, who set it aside.

Now they were getting to the cards from some of their closest friends and family members. There was one from Undyne and Alphys, with a couple of simple drawings in the corner next to their signatures, along with the letters "K" and "H". Gaster also sent a card, as did Katla and Asgore. Katla's brother Roy and his husband (and fellow former royal guardsman) Ralph were among those who sent cards, not only because Frisk helped them get together, but also because, given how close Asgore and Katla were, it would most likely only be a matter of time before they married; if and/or when that happened, Ralph and Roy would become the kids' new uncles.

Meanwhile, Toriel had given them each a very simple hand-drawn and handwritten card, and Papyrus' cards (though a bit more flashy) were also hand-made.

"Now for this big envelope..." Frisk opened up the manila envelope addressed to them; it was considerably larger than the other ones.

Asriel looked up from reading a card from his friend Jim. "Let me guess: Mettaton's card?"

Frisk retrieved the large card from the envelope and opened it. "Whoa...check this out!"

When Asriel looked over, he too was amazed. It was indeed Mettaton's card, but there was a twist: every other human and monster who hadn't sent an individual card (and even a few who had) had signed this card. Some had even left little comments next to their signatures; it almost resembled a page in a yearbook.

Asriel looked up from the card. "Heh...we're gonna have a lot of thank-you notes to write, huh?"

"No kidding. And we haven't even gotten to the presents yet!" Frisk leaned back, thinking of what presents they might get at the party. "Wait a minute..."

"Huh? What's up, Frisk?"

Frisk had a perplexed look on their face. "We got cards from everyone except-"

"Me? Don't worry, kiddo, I got your cards right here."

Frisk yelped a bit at Sans' sudden appearance. "W-where'd you come from, Dad?"

Sans shrugged. "You'll have to ask your grand-dadster where Papyrus and I came from."

"I think Frisk meant right now," Asriel said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I was just putting the finishing touches on your cards." Sans took the cards out of his pocket. "Here. Have fun."

At first glance, the cards appeared to be the ace of hearts and the king of clubs, causing the kids to start snickering. Once they got the cards, though, they saw that they were actual birthday cards that just resembled playing cards. Frisk got the ace of hearts because it resembled their soul, while Asriel got the king of clubs because he could pull off some great dance moves at parties.

"Thanks, Dad!" Frisk gave Sans a hug, and Asriel followed.

Sans returned the hugs. "No problem. And if anyone doesn't like the cards I gave you...well, they're just gonna have to _deal_ with it."

The kids laughed again.

"Seriously, though, happy Frisk-and-Asriel-day."

"Thanks," the kids said. Usually, "Frisk-and-Asriel-day" wasn't a thing; the two celebrated their respective birthdays on separate days most of the time. However, since they were turning eighteen this time around, and since Mettaton had promised them a huge party, they were willing to make an exception for this year.

Once they were done with the hug, Frisk looked up, their hand curling into a fist. "I just know this is gonna be the best day ever...Az and I have been waiting for it since we were nine years old." They were determined to make it the best day of both of their lives.

* * *

For a little while afterwards, the kids went off to do their own things. Asriel listened to some music in his room and tried to play along on his acoustic guitar (one of the many hobbies he had picked up over the years), while Frisk watched some television with Toriel. During this, they pulled up a review website on their phone, and Toriel saw that the pizza place had indeed gotten good reviews.

Finally, at around eleven, they heard a car pulling into the driveway, and a horn beeped a couple of times.

Toriel recognized the sound of the horn. "I think Papyrus is here."

"Yep! I'd know that horn anywhere!" Frisk got up and went to tell Asriel that Papyrus had arrived, while Sans and Toriel went to answer the door.

Papyrus got out of his car and went up to the doorstep. "Nyeh! Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning, bro." Sans gave Papyrus a hug.

Toriel smiled. "Good morning, Papyrus. Frisk went to get Asriel; they'll be back in a second."

Right on cue, the kids came back into the front room and ran up to the doorway; they were wearing their shoes and their moped helmets. "Hey, Papyrus!"

Now it was their turn to get a hug from Papyrus as he grinned at them. "Good morning, and happy Frisk-and-Asriel-day! We are going to have a wonderful birthday lunch at the pizza arcade!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Even though he was in his late teens now, Asriel had never lost his taste for arcade games, and neither had Frisk.

"Indeed!" Papyrus motioned to the car. "Well, shall we go? We don't want to keep our friends and your little cousins waiting."

"Sure don't!" Frisk paused to give Sans and Toriel a hug, followed by Asriel doing the same. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

"Have fun, kids."

"Take care of yourselves!"

"We will!" The kids got onto their mopeds (since Papyrus' car was only a two-seater) and followed Papyrus as he drove off.

From inside the house, Toriel watched them. She hadn't been sure about the mopeds at first, but since the children had been using them responsibly, she was gradually warming up to them.

_They truly are two of the most wonderful children I could have asked for..._

After they were out of sight, she returned to her seat on the couch. Their cat Sir Pouncival promptly jumped up into her lap and curled up for a brief nap. She gently stroked his ears, and he purred.

"Hey, Tori?"

Toriel looked up. "Yes, Sans?"

Sans walked over and took a seat next to her. "I was just thinking...thanks for making me promise to protect Frisk when they fell down." He looked up. "I mean, even now I still sometimes have nightmares about what that kid could've done. I know I shouldn't, since they stopped the resets, and so none of it's gonna come true, but..."

He sighed. "It's just, when I think of what they could have done to you, or Papyrus, or anyone else...even though I try not to think of it, sometimes I still get bad dreams..."

Toriel put an arm around Sans. "It's all right, Sans. Everybody has nightmares now and then. The important thing is that they're not true. And Frisk didn't want them to come true, either; they would not have ended the resets if that were the case."

Sans looked up at her. "Trust me, Tori, when I heard Frisk tell me that there'd be no more resets...it felt like the biggest weight in the world had been lifted off my shoulders. This whole family thing was already nice, but after Frisk made sure it wouldn't get taken away from all of us..." He grinned. "I knew I was really gonna like being a dad."

She smiled back at him. "So, that's when the idea started to _pop_ out at you?"

For a brief moment, Sans laughed at the bad pun. He then snuggled a bit closer to her. "I love you, Tori."

Toriel nuzzled the top of his skull and gently kissed him. "I love you too, Sans."

While she had been a bit nervous about a second marriage, and he had previously not been interested in any relationships, every time the two shared a little moment like this, they both knew marrying each other was the right choice.

Sans grabbed the remote. "Hey, you want me to turn on the TV? There's this really funny show I thought you might like..."

"Of course, Sans."

And so the two watched the funny TV show for a while. They hoped the kids were having just as much fun as they were having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff I came up with on my own:  
> Asriel's guitar hobby (inspired by the song that plays in the background of Toriel's home in the Ruins; this chapter won't be the last we see of it)  
> The human OCs Lita and Phil (I wasn't planning on having them show up later, at least not in this fic)  
> The Ice Cap OC Tice and Pyrope OC Jim (now these characters definitely will show up later)


	2. Birthday Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus meet up with Undyne, Alphys, and their twin sons for pizza and arcade games.

The traffic wasn't too bad as the trio went downtown. Of course, Frisk and Asriel stayed close to Papyrus, who would signal whenever he was about to turn or stop. The last thing either of them wanted was for a disaster to happen on the best day of their lives, after all.

"We must be getting close..." Frisk muttered. They had sort of memorized the streets around town, and Papyrus was also using a GPS, so there was no way they could have been lost.

And indeed, they weren't lost; soon, they came across a building that had a colorful exterior. The sign above the entrance of this building advertised pizza, ice cream, and arcade games.

"It looks like we are here!" Papyrus pulled into a parking spot, as did the kids. Frisk and Asriel had just taken off their helmets and hanged them up when they heard an excited young voice.

"Heeeeyyy!"

They got onto the sidewalk in time to greet the young lizard-like boy running up to them. His sneakers lit up in different colors every time his feet hit the ground, and he was also wearing a black-and-blue striped shirt and a red pair of shorts. In his green-scaled hand, he clutched a piece of paper.

"Hikaru! Hi!" Frisk gave the child a hug, and Asriel and Papyrus each gave him a hug afterwards.

Behind him, Undyne ran up to them. "Hey there, punks! Glad you all could make it!"

Hikaru looked up at Frisk and Asriel, grinning a sharp-toothed grin. "I drew this for you! Look!"

He gave the picture to the two. It was a very simple drawing of Frisk and Asriel looking happy; between them was a table with a cake on it. At the bottom of the paper, he had written the words "HAPY BIRDAY!"

"Wow! Thanks, Hikaru!" Frisk kept looking over the picture. "We'll take really good care of it!"

Papyrus looked at the drawing. "Yes, we should take care of this drawing! In fact, I would like to put this in the car so it's safe while we have our birthday lunch!"

Frisk gave the drawing to Papyrus so he could do just that. Meanwhile, Asriel noticed that Alphys was talking to Kaoru a little farther away. Kaoru seemed a bit worried about something, and Alphys looked like she was trying to reassure him.

Asriel looked at Undyne. "Is everything all right?"

The look on Undyne's face became a bit more concerned. "You see...Kaoru also made you two a drawing. However, before we came here, he told us he couldn't find it. We looked all over our place, but we still can't find it. And, well..." Undyne leaned in closer to Asriel. "He thinks you're gonna be mad at him if he tells the truth."

"Huh? We're not gonna be mad at him..." Asriel looked almost shocked that anyone would even want to be mad at him for an honest mistake.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him. He probably needs to hear it from your mouth." With that, Undyne started walking over to Alphys and Kaoru, with the other three following. "Hey, Kaoru! Don't you wanna wish your cousins a happy birthday?"

Kaoru looked over at them, nervousness stamped all over his face. He looked just like his brother, except he was wearing a white-and-yellow striped shirt and a pair of blue shorts; he had a similar pair of shoes.

"Happy birthday..." His eyes, slightly red from crying, kept sneaking quick glances at the ground.

Frisk walked up to him. "Hi, Kaoru." They crouched down to make eye contact with him. "We heard about your problem, and-"

"I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" Kaoru flinched and averted his gaze, trembling slightly.

Asriel came up next to Frisk and also crouched down. "Hey, we're not mad. Everybody loses things sometimes; it doesn't mean something's wrong with you."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll find the picture. And even if you don't, you can always make another."

By now, Kaoru was looking at them again, but he still looked rather sad. "But I can't give you a present right now..."

Papyrus had heard the last part of the conversation as he walked back from the car; remembering what he'd read about the pizza arcade, he decided to put his two cents in. "Kaoru! If it makes you feel better, I have heard that this arcade has games where you can win prizes!"

Kaoru's expression brightened considerably. "Wow! Really?"

"I heard that too," Alphys said. "And even if you don't, we can always go to the store and find something they'd like."

At this point, Kaoru had totally forgotten about being sad. "Thanks, Mama!"

"Well, now that that's settled..." Undyne grinned at the others. "You guys ready to go?"

The twins started cheering, Alphys nodded, Frisk and Asriel grinned, and Papyrus was already about to hold open the door for everyone.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Inside the arcade, it was a bit futuristic in appearance. The walls were dark, in contrast to the colorful tables and chairs. Beeps, blips, and all sorts of sounds filled the air, as did the distinct scent of pizza.

When the team of seven went up to the front desk, a friendly young woman greeted them. "Welcome! What can I get for you today?"

Alphys approached her. "Could we get a table for seven, along with two booster seats?"

"Sure! Wait here a second." She walked into another room and came back out with the booster seats and some menus. "Right this way!"

They all followed her to a table that had enough seats for the seven of them. She installed the booster seats, and everyone took a seat at the table as she handed out the menus.

"Before I go, would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

After everyone told her what they wanted to drink, she left, and they all started looking over their menus. The twins were getting more and more antsy by the minute; Hikaru normally had trouble sitting still, and Kaoru was determined to win presents for Frisk and Asriel (who themselves were excited as well, though being in their late teens, they showed considerably more restraint).

Finally, their server returned to the table with the drinks. "Have you all decided on what you want?"

They all placed their orders, and when they were done, the server took their menus and walked away.

Undyne looked at the twins. "So, you guys wanna play some games while we wait for the pizza to get here?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru was already trying to squirm out of his seat as Alphys went to help him out.

"Me too!" Kaoru clapped his hands as Undyne got out of her seat to help Kaoru out of his.

Once the twins were on the ground, Hikaru, as expected, took off like a rocket, and Alphys kept an eye on him as she talked with Undyne and Kaoru.

"Frisk is gonna text me when the pizza's here," Alphys said. "And if we're not close by, I'll send you a text too."

"Great!" Undyne looked at Kaoru. "Ready to go?"

Kaoru nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Just then, Alphys caught sight of something, and ran off. "Uh, Hikaru, chairs are for sitting, not suplexing!"

Undyne smirked. Hikaru was definitely her kid. (But Alphys did have a point; it would be safer for him to stick with his toys for now.) She and Kaoru started walking around the arcade; neither of them were really sure of where to start.

Just then, Kaoru saw a machine with a big glass box containing lots of plush toys. He pointed to it. "Mom, what's that?"

Undyne saw what he was looking at. "Oh, that? That's a crane game. You move a crane around and try to pick up a toy, and if something lands in the bin, it's yours!"

"Ooh! Can I try?" Kaoru thought of getting a prize for his cousins.

"Sure you can!"

They went up to the machine, and Undyne inserted a quarter. "Now, move this joystick up here, and press the button on top when you're ready."

Kaoru gently maneuvered the crane, and pressed the button when he felt ready. The crane descended into the pile of toys, and just barely missed catching anything. Kaoru let out a disappointed moan as the crane returned to its starting position.

"Aw..." Undyne shared her son's disappointment. "Wanna try again?"

So Kaoru tried again; this time, he did manage to grab something, but it fell down before the crane made it to the bin.

Undyne looked around. "Let's give it just one more try, okay? These machines are really hard; and besides, there are games where you can win tickets and trade them in for prizes, so maybe we can do that instead."

As his mom put the quarter in, Kaoru had a glint in his eye. He moved the crane to what looked like a good place, and pressed the button.

The crane went down...

...and came back up, securely holding two toys.

"Wha-?" Kaoru's jaw dropped; he could only watch as the crane carried the toys to the bin and dropped them both inside. "Did I-"

"Awesome! You did it!" Undyne reached into the bin and grabbed the toys; one was a penguin, and the other a dolphin.

"I got two?" Kaoru looked at her, confused. "Is that allowed?"

Grinning, Undyne handed the toys to Kaoru. "Of course it is! Everything that lands in the bin is yours, remember?"

Kaoru started grinning widely enough to match his mother. "Okay..." He didn't quite understand, but what was important was that he now had presents for his cousins.

And so, he clutched the toys for dear life as he and Undyne continued through the arcade. Now that he'd found what he was looking for, he really wasn't sure of where to start. But he was so excited and filled with joy that he just wanted to burst into song.

"Hey, kid!"

He looked around.

"Yeah, you! With the plushies!"

Kaoru saw who was calling him: a teenage boy with a shark hoodie and a cocky smirk.

"You must think you're the coolest guy around, do you?" the teen asked.

"Uh-huh! I just wanna run and sing and dance!"

"Dance? Ha!" The teen walked over to the nearby Dance Dance Revolution machine. "There's no way you're cooler than me at this game!"

Undyne watched the scene unfold, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself. Although she had mellowed out quite a bit over the years, she was not a pleasant person when pushed the wrong way.

_Who does this guy think he is...?_

Kaoru looked up at her. "Mom, can I try this game?"

"Go ahead." Undyne took the toys from him, and leaned in close. "And don't listen to anything he says; you're always cool!"

Kaoru took his position on one of the dance pads, and the teen selected a song for them to dance to. Undyne watched them, and when she saw what song he picked, she gasped.

_That's one of the hardest songs on there! I swear to God, if he laughs at my son..._

When the song started, Kaoru was alarmed as he saw the arrows come up on the screen. He tried, really tried, to keep up the pace, but his little legs couldn't quite reach a lot of the arrows in time, especially the down arrows.

Eventually, the song ended, and Kaoru looked dismayed as the scores came up, showing that his were much lower than the teen's.

The teen folded his arms and laughed again. "Bet you're not so cool now, are you?"

Kaoru trembled. "But...but I..."

Undyne's eye narrowed. It was officially _on_.

"Oh yeah?" She marched up to them and handed the toys to Kaoru before glaring at the teen. "Why don't you make fun of someone your own size?"

The teen scoffed. "Go away! This doesn't concern you!"

Undyne rolled her eye. "You know, maybe you're right. After all, it's not like I'm his mom or anything - oh, wait a minute! Yeah, I am!"

"Wait, what?" The flabbergasted teen looked back and forth between the two.

"What, you thought I just so happened to be walking with a four-year-old?" Undyne got up on the dance pad as Kaoru stepped off. "Anyway, put some quarters in, and I'll show you how it's done!"

The teen's facade began to break. "Uh, this is a bit too much..."

Undyne laughed. "What, you're not up to the challenge? You only like to play against people you think are easy targets? And _Kaoru's_ supposed to be the one who's not cool?"

"All right! You're on!" The teen picked out another tough song. _If she's anything like her son, this'll be a walk in the park._

The song started up, and the teen began dancing as the arrows came up. He glanced over to Undyne's side of the screen, and felt disbelief as he saw that she was doing just as well as he was.

_Maybe even better...?_ He shook his head. _Don't let her psyche you out!_

The two kept dancing as if their lives depended on it; the teen was dancing for his own honor, Undyne for her son's honor, and neither was willing to give either an inch.

After the song ended, the scores came up on screen. The teen got a high score...

...but Undyne's was higher.

The teen gasped. "What?"

"Ha! I got the high score!" Undyne got a more serious look on her face as she glared at the teen. "Now, are you going to apologize to my son, or what?"

Apologizing was the last thing on the teen's mind as he gaped at them. "I don't believe it! Beaten by a little kid's mom? I'm outta here!"

He turned tail and ran away.

Undyne's palm met her forehead. "Ngah...freaking coward..."

Kaoru looked confused. "Why didn't he say sorry?"

Undyne sighed. "Some people are just like that...but what's done is done. Wanna check out some of the other games?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Woohoo! High score!" Hikaru entered his name (or at least the first three letters of it, with Alphys' help) in the high score table of the game he just played.

"Congratulations!" Alphys said from near the arcade cabinet.

Hikaru got up off the stool and looked around, seeing which games he might want to play next. "Ooh! What's that?"

Alphys saw that he was pointing at a Pac-Man machine. "That one's a classic game. I'll show you how to play it."

They started walking over to the machine, but were stopped when a teenage boy in a shark hoodie ran up to them. He was about ready to go into a tirade, but as soon as he saw Hikaru, he faltered. He could only muster a "Yeah?" before walking over to a Street Fighter II machine, where a teenage girl seemed to be waiting for him.

Hikaru looked at Alphys. "That was weird."

Alphys nodded. "I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, let me show you how to play Pac-Man."

When they got there, Alphys put a quarter into the machine and started the game, explaining the mechanics as she played. "You see, you have to go around the level and collect all the little dots. Don't let any of the ghosts touch you, or you lose a life. But if you get one of the big dots, they turn dark blue and you can eat them." When the cherries appeared onscreen, she continued, "And you can get these for bonus points."

Hikaru watched with rapt attention as Alphys played through and eventually finished the first level. As the maze blinked, she looked at him. "Ready to give it a try?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru hopped up onto the stool and started the second level. He went around collecting as many pellets as he could; however, at one point, the power pellet boost wore off just as he was about to eat the red ghost, and he lost a life. He cringed as he watched Pac-Man shrivel up and disappear. "That's kinda scary..."

As the level restarted, Alphys smiled. "Don't worry, he's fine now. See?"

The two continued playing for a little while until they lost all their lives. Just then, Alphys' phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw that Frisk had texted her, as agreed.

"Frisk says the pizza's here," she said to Hikaru.

"Aw, but I wanna play more!"

Alphys chuckled as she texted Undyne. "Don't worry, the games will still be here when we're done eating. And maybe your cousins and Uncle Papyrus will want to play, too."

Hikaru grinned. "Cool!"

* * *

Undyne, Alphys, and the twins soon made it back to the table, where Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus were waiting with a bunch of pizza.

Papyrus waved at them. "Hello again! Did you all have fun?"

Hikaru vigorously nodded. "Mama showed me how to play Pac-Man!"

"And I got these from a crane game!" Kaoru walked over to Frisk and Asriel and held up the plushies. "These are for you. Happy birthday!"

Asriel smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru! Frisk and I will take really good care of these."

Frisk nodded. "And you can play with them anytime you come over." They handed the penguin to Asriel. "Heh, remember how I won a penguin at that carnival when we were ten? Now you can have your own penguin!"

Asriel noticed the dolphin Frisk was holding. "And you wanted to ride on a dolphin on the merry-go-round."

Frisk laughed at the memory. "Sometimes I still feel kind of bad about how we acted, though...we didn't even think about what everyone else was doing."

"Hey, everyone has bad days sometimes," Undyne said as she strapped Kaoru into his booster seat. "And besides, you didn't know any better." Of course, she and Alphys had been out of town at the time; they had only heard about it when the kids told them about it.

For a little while afterwards, everyone ate pizza and talked about what they had been doing. It was a bright, happy atmosphere for the seven of them.

Some time into the meal, though, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me."

The voice belonged to a teenage girl. Kaoru and Undyne saw a very familiar-looking boy next to her.

"Hey, you're the guy who made fun of Kaoru!" Undyne said. "What do you want?"

Frisk and Asriel were alarmed, Papyrus was confused, and Alphys felt something click.

_So that's what was up with him..._

"He has something he would like to say to you." The girl gave the boy a rather cross look. "Well?"

The boy trudged up to them. "Which one of you's Kaoru?"

"Me..." Kaoru raised his hand, really not wanting to deal with this.

The boy walked up to Kaoru, took a deep breath, and loudly exhaled. "I'm sorry I made fun of you, okay? You were just minding your own business, and I could've just left you alone. And when your mom beat me at DDR, I didn't want to admit the whole thing was my fault."

"Are you _sure_ you're-?" Undyne started, but Alphys looked at her, and she sighed. "All right, we forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Kaoru remembered what he'd been taught about forgiveness, and smiled. "It's okay! I forgive you!"

"And another thing..." The boy leaned down. "I saw you carrying those plushies. Did you win those both at the crane game?"

"Mm-hmm! I won them both in one quarter!"

Undyne grinned when she saw everyone else's astonished looks. "It's true; I saw him do it. He even asked me if it was allowed."

The boy smiled at Kaoru; this time, it wasn't an arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile. "That _is_ cool...I could never even win one prize from that game!"

Kaoru smiled back. "You can do it! Just keep trying!"

"I'll have to remember that...in fact, I could give it a shot right now!" The boy walked away towards the crane game. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Kaoru said, waving.

"I told him they'd feel better if he apologized..." the girl said with a smile as she watched him, and then she looked at the others. "Sorry about my boyfriend...he's a pretty neat guy when you get to know him, but sometimes his ego gets out of control."

She heard his voice calling. "Chrissy, are you coming?"

"Just a second, Andrew!" She looked at Undyne and Kaoru. "Thanks for at least giving him a chance, despite what he did to you."

Undyne leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, if I didn't give anyone a chance even after they were nice to me, I don't think we'd be here right now..." She remembered what had almost happened to her in Hotland all those years ago.

"But you are here, and that's what's important." Chrissy smiled. "I have to go now. Bye!"

Everyone said goodbye to her, and then they went back to eating pizza.

* * *

Eventually, they had all eaten as much pizza as they wanted to eat for that moment.

"It sounds like you two had fun playing all those games," Frisk said as they sipped their soda, "and I think I'm ready to play some, too."

"I think we all are." Asriel stood up. "Right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru clapped their hands. "Yay! More games!"

Papyrus set the "back whenever" sign the server had given them upright on the table, so she'd know not to take the rest of their food, and they all went off to play some more games.

"Hey, check it out!" Frisk said as they ran up to a skee-ball machine, and Asriel followed. "Think you can get more tickets than me?"

Asriel smirked, looking at the machine next to Frisk's. "We'll see about that..."

When the balls came rolling down the side ramps, the two rolled them up the big ramps, trying to get them into the holes with the most points. Once the game was over, Asriel got six tickets, while Frisk only got four.

"Looks like you did, huh?" Frisk soon grinned. "Best two out of three?"

The two continued playing skee-ball for a little while, until they each had a decent supply of tickets.

Asriel folded up his tickets to make them easier to carry. "Why don't we go see what Papyrus is doing?"

"Yeah."

When they found Papyrus, he was intently watching Hikaru play at a pinball machine. Hikaru's score was not bad at all for a four-year-old.

"You know what this means, right?" Frisk asked, snickering.

"What?" Asriel was a bit confused.

With a grin, Frisk sang: " _Alphys and Undyne's kid sure plays a mean pinball!_ "

Asriel laughed. "Oh yeah! That!"

When Hikaru was done, Asriel led him and Papyrus over to the Guitar Hero cabinet; Papyrus actually did a better job at it than Asriel, despite the latter having actually played guitar. Hikaru was more than a little confused at this, and Asriel explained to him that real guitars and Guitar Hero guitars were really different.

Meanwhile, Frisk met up with Undyne, Alphys, and Kaoru, who were walking away from the air hockey game.

"Where'd you get those skills, Alphys?" Undyne put an arm around her.

Kaoru giggled. "She went to air hockey school!"

The four walked over to the cyclone game, where Frisk and Kaoru took turns trying to win tickets. None of them could make the light land on the jackpot, but they still got a good supply. Then it was off to the basketball game so they could all shoot some hoops.

Everyone got to play all the games they wanted to play, and by the time they were done, they had gotten quite the haul of tickets, which they spent on different prizes. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus had pooled all of their tickets together to get a toy robot for each of the twins (they were already going to give presents to Frisk and Asriel later that night). Frisk got a Magic 8-Ball, Asriel got a Newton's Cradle, and the twins each got a kazoo, on which they happily played a fanfare as they marched back to the table with the others.

As everyone finished their pizza, the server came back. "Can I interest any of you in dessert?"

Hikaru raised his hand. "I want a chocolate ice cream cone!"

Kaoru looked up. "Can I have a vanilla one? Please and thank you?"

"Yeah! Please and thank you!" Hikaru said, remembering what Madjick had taught him about magic words on his TV show.

Everyone else also got an ice cream cone, except for Undyne, who instead got a sno-cone. The adults all wanted to save room for the cake that Muffet and Nathan would be making for the party later that night. Frisk and Asriel smiled at each other; if today was already wonderful, then the party would be beyond words.

The twins played another fanfare on their kazoos as everyone left the building, with their prizes in tow. Papyrus put the ones for Frisk and Asriel into the trunk of his car, and Undyne and Alphys set the twins' new toys into the baskets of their bicycles.

Frisk gave Hikaru a hug, and Hikaru looked up at them. "Have lots and lots and lots of fun tonight, okay?"

Kaoru, who was hugging Asriel, looked over. "Yeah! Don't forget to run and sing and dance!"

"We will!" Frisk grinned at Asriel; singing and dancing were definitely on the list for the party, and maybe they could work running in there somehow.

They all said goodbye to each other, and Frisk and Asriel rode back to their house, with Papyrus coming along.

* * *

Toriel laughed as the credits rolled on the TV screen. "Goodness, that _was_ a funny show..."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Sans said as he leaned back in Toriel's lap. (Sir Pouncival had jumped down earlier, and was now batting a toy around beneath Chairiel, Toriel's small chair.)

It wasn't long before they heard vehicles stopping and voices talking outside, followed by a car driving away and the door opening.

Asriel was the first to walk inside, carrying the penguin and the Newton's Cradle. "We're back!"

Frisk followed him; they were carrying the drawing, the dolphin, and the Magic 8-Ball. "Hi, Mom and Dad! Papyrus says hi, too. He's going to check on Mettaton and the party."

Toriel saw all the things they were carrying. "It looks like you two had fun."

Asriel set his things down and took off his helmet. "We sure did! You wanna hear about it?"

Sans put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I'm _game_."

And so, Asriel and Frisk told them all about what they did at the pizza arcade. It was a really good time for all involved.

Of course, they all knew that, today being what it was, the good times were just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader:  
> If you are reading this, then congratulations! Mettaton, in collaboration with his benefactors Sunfreckle and No Sleep Until Vacation, would like to cordially invite you to celebrate the lives of Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr, who are turning eighteen years old on this day!  
> Come wearing nice clothing, but not too nice, as there will be a lot of dancing later in the evening.  
> Presents are not required, but they are appreciated. For those of you who would like to give presents, please describe what you're giving by October 5th, so that we have time to incorporate your gifts into the planned event.  
> The planned schedule:  
> 4:30: Gift-giving  
> 5:15: Dinner  
> 5:45: Speeches for the birthday duo  
> 6:30: Cake  
> 8:00: A special performance from Frisk, Asriel, and their friends Manny, Tice, and Jim  
> After this, there will be singing and dancing until around midnight, when Mettaton will conclude the night with a special surprise.  
> Hope to see you there!


	3. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the birthday duo to open their presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin the chapter about the birthday presents, I'd like to say that this chapter is also a birthday present; specifically, it's dedicated to my very dear friend SpiderCiderHider, who recently celebrated his birthday on October 6th. Feel free to crank up some prog-rock and/or watch Martin Scorsese movies in celebration!
> 
> And thanks to everyone who submitted a present! Your gifts will be acknowledged in the chapter. As you may have guessed, we're finally getting to the party! Also, since it was mentioned that Papyrus seemed a bit subdued last chapter, this opening scene prominently features him. I am worried about how his dialogue will turn out (that's why I kind of shied away from writing dialogue for him last chapter), so please let me know if I'm doing it right, and if not, how I can improve.

Papyrus was in his car, driving elsewhere downtown. Shortly after the kids returned home, he picked up some ingredients for various dishes from a grocery store, and now he was heading to the event center where the party would be taking place. A massive variety of guests would be in attendance, and since the invitations promised dinner, Mettaton would need all the help he could get in making sure everyone had food. Papyrus would never just sit back and watch when his fiance needed help with anything, so they had decided a while ago that he would help with cooking food for the party.

When he made it to the event center, he grabbed the bags and walked through the lobby until he reached the door to the large ballroom that had been reserved for the occasion. He could faintly hear music coming from the inside.

"That is strange," he said to himself. "The party is supposed to start in at least a few hours from now...did Sans teleport everyone here?"

Of course, after opening the door, he could see that the only other familiar company in the ballroom was Napstablook, who was floating over at a DJ booth close to the stage. On the other end of the room, opposite the stage, some humans and monsters were helping to set up some tables and chairs; above, flying monsters were placing streamers, banners, strings of lights, and at least one disco ball. Papyrus could faintly see more work on the outside patio, the door to which was across the room from where he was standing. It didn't quite look like an extravaganza, but it was getting there. And judging by everyone's pace, it would get there very soon.

It didn't take long for Napstablook to pause the music after seeing their soon-to-be cousin-in-law enter the room. "Oh...hello, Papyrus. I was just making sure the speaker systems worked properly..."

Papyrus started walking up on stage. "Good afternoon! And yes, that is important. We can't have a dance party if we can't hear the music." Once he was on stage, he looked around at the current setup. "Wowie...everyone is going to love this..."

Napstablook saw the bags that Papyrus was holding. "If you're looking for Mettaton, he's in the kitchen. It's just through the doors near the tables..."

"Oh! Thank you, Napstablook!" Papyrus started making his way towards the doors in question. "Carry on with your sound check!"

"All right..." Napstablook studied the DJ booth settings once more.

As Papyrus approached the kitchen, he could faintly hear the sound of crackling flames. Either something was going very wrong, or Mettaton had asked Grillby to help out. When he opened the door, he saw that nothing was wrong; Grillby was indeed there, as was Emberly Fuku Fire, his sister. They had both been discussing something with Mettaton.

"...so don't feel like it's all on your shoulders. We have plenty of help if you need it," Mettaton was saying to them.

Mettaton noticed that the siblings' eyes were now looking behind him, and Grillby said, "It looks like you're right."

Papyrus waved with his free hand as Mettaton turned around. "Hello, everyone! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

"Darling! Of course you're not interrupting anything!" A grinning Mettaton walked over to Papyrus, hugged him, and took the grocery bags. "I'll just put these on the counter."

As Mettaton went to do that, Papyrus walked up to the Fire siblings. "How has everything been?"

"It's going well so far," Grillby said. "Mettaton, Emberly, and I were just discussing whether we'd have enough food for everybody. This party is shaping up to have a higher turnout of guests than we expected."

Emberly nodded. "And Muffet and Nathan are in the other part of the kitchen, making the cake. The whole thing's from scratch, and it's large, so they'll need a little while, but it'll be worth it, I'm sure."

Right on cue, Nathan (the Nice Cream guy) burst through the door to the other room, and he was running for the exit. "Hello, Papyrus! Sorry I can't stay and talk, but I need to pick up some more milk."

"Good luck, Nathan!" Papyrus was waving to him.

After Nathan left, Mettaton walked over to them. "So, everyone, do you think we should all start cooking now? If we do, we should have time to change into our party attire in time for the present exchange."

"Sounds like a plan," Emberly said, and Grillby nodded.

As everyone went to work, Muffet peered through the door to the other part of the kitchen. "Hello, my dearies. I just wanted you to know that everything is going well back here... Ahuhuhuhu~"

Papyrus looked up from the pot of water that he was currently trying to boil. "Hello, Muffet! Did you need any help with the cake?"

"Thank you, but between my spiders and Nathan, I think everything is under control." Suddenly, Muffet gasped a little. "Oh, Papyrus! I just realized you're the only one in here who doesn't know what kind of cake we're making."

"Nyeh...isn't it supposed to be a surprise?" Papyrus rubbed the side of his skull.

Muffet giggled. "Only for the children, my dearie~ Do you promise not to tell them until they find out themselves?"

Papyrus struck a heroic pose. "Fear not, Muffet! I, Papyrus, will gladly be your secret keeper!"

"Wonderful~" Muffet walked up to Papyrus. "Now, the children aren't going to believe this..."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Asriel was gaping.

Frisk groaned. "I know, right? If _that's_ not the correct answer, what is?"

The two were currently watching a game show. One of the questions had proven to be very difficult indeed, and none of the contestants had gotten it right so far, even after trying every logical answer.

With a sigh, Frisk got up. "I'm gonna get another glass of water. Let me know if they get the right answer, okay?"

"Sure." As Frisk walked off, Asriel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Steven, another temporary foster child, wishing him a happy birthday. He sent a thank-you message just as Frisk came back.

"Did they get the question right yet?" Frisk asked as they sat back down.

"Nope." Asriel leaned back in his seat.

"Figures."

When someone finally got the question right, Frisk and Asriel found themselves saying "Finally!" at the same time.

Asriel snickered. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

Frisk smirked, and their hands started moving.

*Do jinx rules apply to signing?*

"I don't know, Frisk." Asriel let out a chuckle.

As the show went to a commercial break, Frisk glanced towards the kitchen. "I don't even know how much soda we still have...but hey, we can drink all the soda we want at the party tonight!"

Asriel laughed in excitement. "This is gonna be the best birthday party ever! I mean, it _is_ being organized by Mettaton, and you know what they say: there ain't no party like a Mettaton party!"

"'Cause a Mettaton party don't stop!" Frisk finished.

The two found ways to pass the time for the rest of the early afternoon. They chatted with their friends on social media, they played a quick game of cards, and Frisk took a few pictures of the outdoors while Asriel practiced his guitar.

By around three o'clock, their minds, along with those of Toriel and Sans, were set on getting ready for the party, and all four of them retreated to different rooms to put on their party clothes.

Sans was the first to walk out. He was wearing a simple blue jacket in place of his hoodie, and his basketball shorts and slippers were replaced by black slacks and black dress shoes. Following him was Toriel, who was wearing a lilac dress with a flower pattern, along with a matching hat and flats.

Toriel smiled. "That outfit really _suits_ you, Sans."

With a grin, Sans held her paw. "Thanks. But I gotta ad- _dress_ your clothes, too; they make me think we should dress up more than once in a _bloom_ moon."

Toriel laughed, and then looked at the doors to the kids' rooms. "Are you ready, children?"

They heard Frisk's voice from behind a door. "Coming!"

When Frisk emerged from their room, it was clear they were ready to go. They had on a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath, along with long black pants and black shoes. A purple skirt was over their pants, and a red clip-on bow tie and a top hat with a red stripe completed the look.

"You look wonderful, my child."

"Thanks, Mom."

Asriel's voice rang out from inside his room. "Hey, don't forget me!"

They all watched as he opened his door, revealing that he was wearing a green and grey suit. His jacket, clip-on necktie, and pants were all bright green, and his shirt, shoes, and top hat were a light grey (with the top hat having a green stripe).

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you look great," Sans said as he walked up to him, inspecting his tie. "And I told you you'd like the clip-on tie better; trust me, regular ties are _knot_ easy to tie."

Asriel laughed. "Dunkle Sans..."

"Seriously, though, your mom and I think both of you look amazing." Sans grinned. "You might even outshine Mettaton himself tonight."

"You sure?" Frisk looked down at their outfit. "Our clothes aren't _that_ fancy."

"But it is still your party." Toriel checked the clock. "Speaking of which, we should be going there right now; if the guests of honor were late..." she paused to smirk to herself, "...you might say the _partying_ would be such sweet sorrow."

The kids started snickering, and Frisk started walking to their room. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Once Frisk and Asriel grabbed everything they'd need later on, the four of them walked out to the car. After they got in and buckled up, Frisk leaned back.

"Well, Az, ready for the best night of our lives?"

Asriel looked out the window as the car started. "I've been ready since I was nine."

* * *

Upon making it to the event center, they noticed that the parking lot had been set up with a security gate. As they drove up to the striped bar, Toriel rolled down the window for the hand receptionist to greet them.

"Are you here for the-?" The receptionist stopped as they looked in the back seat and saw Frisk and Asriel waving to them with big smiles. "Oh! The guests of honor! Your parking space is right next to the door."

They raised the bar, allowing the group of four to drive in and park.

After parking, the group of four walked into the lobby, looking for some familiar faces. Fortunately for them, it didn't take very long.

"Frisk! Asriel!"

Frisk's face lit up at this voice. "Manny!"

Manny (Frisk's armless monster friend from Waterfall) was running up to them, and Asriel grinned when he noticed that Manny was wearing a jacket that he had altered especially for him. He waved at Maddy, Manny's older sister, who was standing nearby.

Frisk in turn ran up to Manny, just in time to stop him from falling over when he tripped. After helping him back up, they put their arms around him and gently kissed him.

"Hey, thanks for the birthday card," they whispered.

Manny nuzzled them. "Well, thank _you_ for being there for me."

Asriel was about to comment, but then a loud female voice rang out.

"Hey, Az! Frisky Business! Monster-Man!"

"Chara!" Asriel saw that she, too, was running up to them, and soon pulled her into a hug. She was wearing a sparkling green dress and a red headband.

Chara studied the clothes her brother was wearing. "Heh...our clothes kinda match."

Asriel looked back and forth between his suit and her dress. "Hey, you're right. Except mine don't sparkle."

Chara suddenly remembered something, and smirked. "Hey, Az...you didn't open my card before today, did you?"

"Nope! In fact, I didn't even get it until today. In fact..." He smirked, pulling out the unopened envelope from his pocket. "I wanted to wait until I saw you before opening it."

"Oh!" Chara's smirk became a bit more of a nervous smile. "Any particular reason you waited?"

Asriel shrugged. "Just wanted to thank you in person for whatever you wrote. You _are_ my sister, after all." He opened the envelope, took out the card, and started reading it. It didn't take long for him to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Frisk heard this, and they decided to investigate, with Manny close by. "What is it?"

Asriel was grinning at them. "It's the card Chara gave me. The first line is, and I quote..." He cleared his throat. " _Az, you dork, I told you not to open this until the day of the party!_ "

Upon hearing this, both Frisk and Manny started laughing as well.

Chara, too, was laughing, though it was half-sincere, half-nervous. "Lemme guess: this is payback for what I did to Tice last Christmas?"

"Next time I see him, I'll let him know we're even." Asriel returned to the card. " _But just in case you did wait..._ "

The rest of the card was a sincere message from her, thanking him and Frisk for everything they've done for her. By the time Asriel was done reading it, he and Frisk had big smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, Chara..." Frisk said as they hugged her, with Asriel soon making it a group hug.

Chara chuckled to herself. "You sentimental dorks are gonna hear more when I give my speech tonight. And you'd better appreciate it; I don't do it for just anyone."

Meanwhile, Sans and Toriel were standing elsewhere in the lobby, talking with Asgore and Katla. Asgore was dressed up in a dark blue suit, and Katla (a tall purple dragon) wore an ice-blue dress that had slits in the back for her wings.

"So, Mettaton promised this party to the kids when they were nine, huh?" Katla leaned against a wall.

Toriel nodded. "They were very disappointed when I told them they couldn't go to his New Year's Eve party. Of course, according to some of our friends, the party had alcohol, songs with language inappropriate for nine-year-old children, and I think some of the guests were scantily-clad."

Sans also leaned back against a wall. "Don't worry, though; Mettaton said this party would be more low-key than that one."

"From what I have seen, it's going to be wonderful," Asgore said.

Katla laughed dryly. "As long as he doesn't make it all about himself. But then again, after all the time we've spent with him, he doesn't come off as someone who would stoop that low."

"Yeah, his ego's not _that_ bad." Sans suddenly felt his phone vibrate, and checked it. "Looks like Gaster's coming."

Right on cue, they saw Gaster walking up to them, wearing what appeared to be a monochrome suit. "Hello, everyone. I hope I'm not late."

"You're not late, Dad." Sans checked his watch. "I don't think the party even starts for a while."

"Is Papyrus still helping in the kitchen?"

"Probably. He would've come out by now if he wasn't."

Meanwhile, the kids were talking to each other, when they heard another loud female voice.

"Heya, punks!"

"Undyne!" The kids all ran up to greet her. She had come dressed up in a simple black suit.

After saying hello to Undyne, Asriel went over to Alphys, who was right behind her. Alphys was wearing her favorite polka-dotted party dress.

"Hello again, Alphys! How's your day been?"

"It's been great," Alphys said. "Undyne and I left the twins with one of their favorite sitters. And I think you'll be happy to know that Kaoru found his drawing."

Asriel smiled. "Great!"

"He'll bring it to you tomorrow morning. And we've arranged to leave it in an extra-safe place so we don't lose it again."

Everyone kept talking for a little while longer as a few more guests arrived, until they heard a loud voice raising above the general conversation.

"Hey! Everyone who's here for Mettaton's party, can I have your attention, please?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the doors to the ballroom; one was slightly open, and Bennett, the actor who was at one point known as "Burgerpants", was walking through it with a sign as he looked out at the crowd. Once he was out in the lobby, he placed the sign, which read "Mettaton's party this way!", near the door, and continued. "Mettaton says you can all come into the ballroom now."

A throng of excited voices rose up as the doors opened and everyone began walking through. As Frisk walked by, they signed, *Thanks, Bennett!*

Bennett smiled. "No problem, little buddy."

Everyone, Frisk and Asriel most of all, was amazed when they saw the ballroom. Tables and chairs had been set up to their left, and there was a stage to the right complete with curtains. A currently-unmanned DJ booth was sitting next to the stage. Some lights were strung up on the high ceiling, giving a warm feeling to the room; a few of these lights reflected off of the disco ball in the middle of the ceiling, though it wasn't overt. (There would be a different set of lights for when it was time to dance.) Also on the ceiling were some streamers, as well as some banners; another banner was hanging over the stage, and it read "Happy 18th Birthday, Frisk and Asriel!" The glass doors to the patio were across the room from the ballroom entrance, though anyone who tried to look outside right now was only greeted by the sight of a whiteboard that read, "Please wait while we set things up out here! -MTT".

"This is great!" Asriel looked at all the decorations.

Frisk saw the stage. "I'm getting excited already!"

All the guests who had arrived so far took their seats at the tables, and conversation resumed. Frisk, Asriel, and Manny were all sitting at a table together, and Frisk was snapping some pictures with their camera.

"I hope the others come soon," Manny said. "I don't know if Frisk and I can help you with the one part of our performance, Asriel."

Fortunately, they soon heard a mellow voice near their table.

"Whoa...check this out, man!"

The voice belonged to a Pyrope who was wearing black-and-white dress shoes.

"Jim! It's great to see you!" Asriel shook hands with Jim, who had extended a strand of non-burning rope for the purpose of handshakes. He also shook hands with Frisk before taking a seat with the friends.

"Tice is gonna get here soon." Jim looked around. "In the meantime, I'm really diggin' this groovy setup..."

From a nearby table, Katla raised an eyebrow. "People still talk like that?"

Asriel shrugged. "Jim does."

Not long after, they saw a blue Ice Cap with a green bow tie running up to their table, looking a bit panicked.

"There's Tice!" Frisk starting waving to him, as did Asriel and Jim.

Once Tice got a seat next to them, he started explaining himself. "Sorry I'm late everyone but there was lots and lots of traffic on the way here 'cause it turned out that two cars had a fender-bender on the freeway but no one was hurt as far as I can tell so that's a good thing but the traffic was just moving inch by inch by inch and I didn't want to be late especially when we're going to be singing on stage and-"

"Whoa, dude!" Jim leaned over. "Try taking a deep breath."

"Yeah, you're not late," Asriel said. "Mettaton hasn't even really started the party yet; he's still getting something ready."

"That's good." Tice was taking deep breaths, as Jim suggested.

Asriel leaned close to him. "Oh, and we've gotten even with Chara now."

"So I guess I was late for that, but then again, I was never big on revenge." Tice looked up. "I just hope we can do the performance correctly, with all the stuff on the ceiling."

Asriel also glanced upward. "I'm not too worried. It's a very high ceiling, so we should have room."

Asgore gave him a confused look. "Room for what?"

"You'll see." Asriel was grinning, as were the other kids.

"So, Az, you learned any awesome songs?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah, I learned this one a couple of weeks ago!" Asriel reached below the table and took out his guitar. He started strumming some chords.

"Hey, I know this one!" Manny said.

"Great! Why don't you sing it with me?" Asriel chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I still need to get the hang of singing and playing at the same time..."

"Sure! I'll sing the main parts, and you can sing backup."

"Sounds good to me."

Asriel started playing the song again from the top, and eventually Manny began to sing:

" _They say the neon lights are bright on Broadway..._ "

Asriel chimed in with " _On Broadway!_ "

As the song continued, the other guests stopped their conversations to listen to Manny and Asriel singing and playing the song.

" _But they're all wrong, we know they are_

_'Cause I can sing and he plays guitar!_

_And we won't quit 'til we're both stars on Broadway!_ "

When the song stopped, everyone else started applauding, and a familiar voice shouted out, "Bravo! Encore, encore!"

Undyne grinned. " _There's_ the great dork!"

Frisk stood up and waved. "Hi, Papyrus!"

Papyrus quickly walked up to their table, wearing a fancy red outfit complete with a cape. "I have been working very hard to help create wonderful food for everyone! It is currently in the hot box, and will remain there until the presents are opened."

"I know it's gonna be great, Pap." Sans winked at everyone. "But we shouldn't ask him too many questions; we don't want to _box_ him in."

Papyrus sighed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Anyway..." Frisk raised their hand. "I think Papyrus wanted to hear more music."

"I think everyone does," Asriel said, before getting ready to play again. "And here's one everyone knows! Sing along!"

He started playing another familiar riff, and at first, a number of the guests didn't recognize the song, even as Frisk and Manny sang the first part, going back-and-forth with the vocals. But that would change as soon as they got to a certain section:

" _And her name's G!_ " Frisk sang.

" _L!_ " Manny chimed in.

" _O!_ "

" _R!_ "

" _I..._ "

Frisk and Manny locked eyes and sang together. " _G-L-O-R-I-A!_ "

" _Glooooria!_ " many other guests sang. Some were even clapping their hands to the beat as the song continued.

By the time the song was finished, most of the guests had arrived, and all of them, even the smaller monsters, had done their part to look nice (whether it was through a full outfit or just wearing a hat, a tie, or a nice pair of shoes).

"There's our favorite pup!" Dogamy and Dogaressa said as they passed by Frisk's table.

"Hoi! Happeh burfday!" Temmie said as Frisk and Asriel tipped their hats to her.

Napstablook was having a discussion with Shyren, her agent Ari, and her sister Lemon Bread (also known as Lemony) in a corner, Katla was catching up with Ralph and Roy, Gaster was telling others about how his research was progressing, and everyone was having a good time.

Finally, at around half-past four, a familiar voice sounded from the intercom.

"Beauties and gentlebeauties! Are we ready to get this fabulous party started?"

The whole crowd cheered.

"Then turn your attention to the stage!"

Everyone looked at the stage, and the curtains parted. The stage lights came on and confetti started raining down on the stage; Mettaton was standing in the middle of it all, wearing a gold-and-silver outfit that was easily the flashiest outfit anyone was wearing at the party. He went up to the microphone.

"Oh yes! Welcome, darlings, to the extravaganza of the year! An eighteenth birthday party for our very own Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr! Everyone give them a round of applause!"

Mettaton gestured to the two, who tipped their hats as everyone clapped (or stomped) for them.

"And I'm sure our wonderful birthday duo have some things they would like to say. Why don't you both come up on stage?"

They got out of their seats and quickly made their way onstage, where Mettaton stood back and let them have the microphone.

"All right!" Frisk began. "Well, first of all, Asriel and I would like to thank all of you for coming. It really means a lot to us. And we also want to thank you in advance for whatever presents you gave us; even if you didn't bring one, just being here and sharing this experience with us is a gift in and of itself."

Asriel took his turn. "And thank _you_ , Mettaton, for organizing this party for us. I really can't describe how excited and thankful we are with just words, but let me just say that as soon as I saw the ballroom, my first thought was, 'New Year's Eve? What's that?'"

Some of the audience members laughed a little.

"Seriously, though, Frisk and I can't thank you enough."

He stepped back, allowing Mettaton to take over the microphone once more.

"Would you look at that, darlings? The party has only just started, and our wonderful guests of honor are already thrilled at what's to come." Mettaton grinned even wider. "I say we show them all the wonderful presents everyone got for them! Who's with me?"

More cheering.

"Then follow me outside, everyone!" Mettaton got off the stage and headed out the patio doors; everybody was quick to follow.

* * *

On the patio area, there were a lot of chairs to seat every human and monster in attendance, as well as a large table with all of the gathered presents sorted by name. The most intriguing feature, though, was the large, colorful vertical wheel machine nearby; it was not unlike wheels featured on certain game shows. This wheel had a ton of wedges, each with at least one name.

Once everyone was seated, Mettaton motioned for Frisk and Asriel to stand next to him, and he began explaining things to the two. "Now, this party is much larger than your other birthday celebrations have been so far, and as such, you've received far more gifts than usual. So to make things a little more interesting and fair for our guests, some technicians and I came up with this."

He gestured to the wheel, looking out at the crowd. "This, my fabulous friends, is the Wheel of Presents! Whenever these two spin the wheel, wait and see if it lands on your name. If it does, grab your present from that table over there and bring it up here so they can open it!" He looked at the two. "Well, darlings? Ready to give it a try?"

Frisk looked at Asriel. "You wanna go first, or should I?"

Asriel pondered for a second. "Let's do rock-paper-scissors."

They did so; Frisk threw rock, and Asriel threw scissors, so Frisk went first. They grabbed one of the many grips on the wheel and gave it a mighty spin.

Mettaton watched the wheel intently. "Look at that, darlings! Where do you think it's going to land? Who's going to be our first gift giver?"

The wheel eventually slowed down, and when Mettaton saw where it had stopped, he grinned at the audience.

"Bratty and Catty! As they say on a certain game show, come on down!"

"Awesome!"

"Like, _totally_ awesome!"

Bratty and Catty, each wearing a cute outfit for the occasion, grabbed their presents from the table and went up to Frisk and Asriel, holding the small boxes out to them.

"We, like, stayed up for _hours_ making these," Bratty said.

Catty nodded. "Like, all night, even."

Frisk and Asriel unwrapped the paper and opened the small velvet boxes; inside was an MTT Resort pin for each of them.

Asriel looked up. "Wow! Thanks, girls!"

"Yeah, these look wonderful!" Frisk said.

Mettaton peered over. "Indeed they do! I can tell you spent time on these; the details look amazing!" He smiled at the girls. "Would it be all right if Frisk took a picture of these so I can show everyone what you did, and maybe get them to come to your shop?"

The girls looked elated; while Bratty was beyond words, Catty wasn't. "Like, oh my god! Of course! Thank you so much!"

Frisk got the picture, and as the girls went back to their seats, Mettaton walked over to a control console and fiddled with some options; when he was done, Bratty and Catty's wedge was removed from the wheel, with the rest of the wedges resizing themselves accordingly.

"Ooh! Who's going to be next?" Mettaton asked.

Asriel took his turn spinning the wheel, and when it landed, Mettaton once again looked over to the audience.

"Lesser Dog! It's your turn!"

Lesser Dog, who was wearing a fancy collar, stood up and barked twice before running over to the present table and grabbing a long, thin present. They handed it to Frisk and Asriel, who opened it and found a durable-looking stick inside.

Frisk looked confused at first, but they soon got the idea of what this present was for, and looked at Lesser Dog. "Did you want us to play fetch with you?"

Lesser Dog barked and panted excitedly.

Frisk giggled and threw the stick gently so it wouldn't go too far. Lesser Dog caught it in midair and brought it back to Frisk.

"Good dog!" Asriel said as he reached over and started petting Lesser Dog. They were so happy at being pet that their neck extended, eventually reaching over to where Chara was sitting.

Chara tried to play it cool. "Hello there."

Lesser Dog's neck soon went back to normal, and they went back to their seat.

Mettaton chuckled. "That was fun, wasn't it, darlings? Anyway, let's find out who's next!"

As Frisk and Asriel continued spinning the wheel, they received more and more presents. Froggit and Final Froggit each got them a painting, Whimsun and Whimsalot gave them a poetry book that they had made themselves (Whimsalot wrote the poems and Whimsun made illustrations), Loox (who was sorry for being a bully) gave each of them a pair of sunglasses complete with carrying cases, and Vegetoid gave them cookbooks featuring healthy yet inexpensive recipes.

Frisk tried their new sunglasses on. "Now we can be cool like you, Papyrus!"

"Both of you are already cool," Papyrus said. "But the sunglasses are a nice touch."

At one point, the wheel landed on Undyne's name, and she just about ran out of her seat. She grabbed her presents and handed them out to the two. "Happy birthday, punks!"

The two opened the presents to find that they each got a new pair of good-quality boots.

"These are supposed to be really long-lasting," Undyne said. "And if they don't fit you, just let me know, and we'll find ones that do!"

"Great! Thanks, Undyne!" Frisk fist-bumped her.

More spins of the wheel earned them a red ball from Greater Dog, movies from Aaron, and soothing nature sound CDs from Knight Knight. Meanwhile, Napstablook got them each a set of quality wireless headphones, Shyren and Ari gave each of them their very own portable record player, and Lemony gave them a set of records. A generous guest had given them a set of heart-shaped jewelry, along with some charms that looked like things their family and friends liked (pie for Toriel, a ketchup bottle for Sans, etc.) and a book that had a locket inside, which in turn had a small notepad, which itself had a drawing of a locket on the front.

After the wheel landed on Chara's name, she offered the two her gift, which was a popcorn machine.

"Now you have something to eat while you watch all those movies," she said.

Indeed, the two got more DVDs not long after; Sunny the Snowdrake gave them a set of stand-up comedy DVDs, each centered around a different comedian who inspired him. Tice did something similar, except in his case, the DVDs were concert films and compilations of music videos. Jim, on the other hand, got them each a lava lamp. Vulkin gave them each a portable grill with interchangeable plates, and Tsunderplane gave them some anime DVDs (but only to follow tradition; after all, it wasn't like she _admired_ them or anything).

When Frisk opened one gift, they found a professional photographer's kit inside. "Wow! Check this out! This has all kinds of gear." They looked at the different lenses and timers, along with all the other tools. "I could take some great pictures with these!"

Asriel opened his gift (from the same person) and found a songbook featuring lyrics and tabs for some of the best-loved acoustic rock and metal songs. There was a signature on the cover; according to the note that came with it, the signature belonged to none other than Kirk Hammett.

"Amazing..." Asriel muttered as he quickly peeked at a few entries. "I'm gonna keep this safe for sure!"

The gifts just kept on coming. They each got a Super Soaker from Migosp and Migospel, a Roomba from Woshua, a quality frying pan from Grillby, a new apron from Emberly, and some rock albums from Emberly's girlfriend Sadie (the skateboard girl).

When it was Papyrus' turn, he gave Asriel a sewing kit, and Frisk got a book on how to further improve their journalism techniques.

"This is great!" Asriel said as he and Frisk hugged Papyrus. "I just know they're gonna love the stuff I make for them; I know Manny does!"

Speaking of Manny, when it was his turn to give a gift, Asriel got a framed drawing of the three of them (Frisk, Asriel, and Manny) standing together during Alphys and Undyne's wedding party. Frisk, meanwhile, got a velvet box from him; they opened it and found a shiny bracelet with red heart-shaped crystals embedded all around.

"It's beautiful..." Frisk slipped it over their wrist.

Manny beamed. "I'm really glad you like it."

"Ooh!" Mettaton walked over. "Just out of curiosity, Manny, is there something you would like to ask Frisk?"

Manny blinked. "I don't know what you're..." Just then, Manny realized what Mettaton meant. "You're asking if I'm proposing? 'Cause I wasn't. I mean, I love Frisk, but we're a little too young to get married. Maybe sometime after college?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, and besides, if he was proposing, he'd most likely give me a ring instead of a bracelet."

With a shrug, Mettaton looked at everyone. "Well, proposal or not, it was still a fabulously sweet sentiment, wasn't it, darlings?"

Katla got the latest high-end gaming console for the two, and Ralph and Roy supplied them with some games for it. Asgore, meanwhile, gave Frisk a Delta Rune pendant; his gift for Asriel was a little bit different.

As Asriel opened his father's present, he was astounded at what he saw. Asgore had given him a set of royal Dreemurr family regalia, with robes and a crown.

"I know we're technically not royalty anymore," Asgore began, "but I still thought you would like something like this."

"Dad..." Asriel wrapped his arms around his father, about to cry tears of joy. "Thank you. I promise I'll cherish this gift forever!"

From the audience, Undyne threw a fist in the air. "Whoo! Cherish it! Yeah!"

Some of the other guests, Asriel and Asgore included, laughed at this.

When it was Alphys' turn, she carefully carried her presents over to the duo, making sure not to drop them.

"I really hope you like these..." she said.

Frisk and Asriel opened the presents to find a couple of carrying cases. When they looked inside, their jaws just about fell to the floor; Alphys had gotten each of them a high-end laptop.

Alphys smiled. "I even got each of you a thirty-two-gig thumb drive..."

"Wow..." Frisk went up to hug Alphys. "Thank you, Alphys. These are gonna be so helpful for school!"

Sans' turn came up soon, and he carried two distinctly different gift boxes. He gave Frisk their present first. Frisk opened it, and inside was a basketball.

Sans shrugged and winked. "Because I used to be your _dunkle_ , right?"

Frisk laughed, Papyrus groaned, and everyone else's reactions were anywhere in between.

"Seriously, though, you and I could play one of these days." He gave Asriel his present next. "I don't know if you were ever interested in this, but just in case..."

Asriel looked a bit confused as he opened the present to find a guitar case. But when he opened the guitar case, he let out a "Whoa!". For inside, there was a shiny, brand-new, bright green electric guitar.

"And if you do want to play it, I'll see if I can find you an amp or two."

Asriel hugged him. "Thanks, Dunkle Sans! I'll make sure to keep that in mind!"

After Sans returned to his seat, Chara nudged him, smirking. "Nice going, Sans. You're gonna turn my brother into a headbanger!"

The kids got some more presents, including two new moped helmets from another generous guest, before making it to Toriel's presents. She walked over to them, carrying two soft things wrapped in simple gift wrap.

"It took me a while to make these, but I made them with love for you," she said.

When they unwrapped the presents, they were instantly awestruck. Toriel had made each of them a quilt, and the two quilts both had patches with images related to their friends and family; some of the patches were different between the two, though, showing images related to either Frisk or Asriel.

"I don't know what the future will hold for both of you," she began. "But whenever you feel that you have nowhere to turn, I want you to look at these quilts and remember that you always have your friends and family with you, no matter what happens."

"Mom..." For the second time that afternoon, Asriel ran into the arms of one of his parents while crying tears of joy. "I love you..."

Frisk also gave her a big hug, trying to hold back tears. "Thank you so much, Mom...thanks for everything..."

Gaster's present was similarly sentimental. As he carried the box up to the two, he said, "I would have liked to give each of you a chemistry kit, but I have since learned that due to safety concerns, only licensed chemists are allowed to have them. So instead I had this made for you, as a tribute to our family."

The two opened the present to find a music box inside. When they wound it up and opened it, they saw little figurines of themselves in the middle, with all of their friends and family standing in a circle around them. The whole display gently rotated, and all the while, the old monster lullaby was playing.

After they were done looking at it, Asriel closed the box and looked at Gaster. "Did anyone ever tell you you're the best grand-dadster ever?"

"'Cause you are," Frisk said.

Gaster hugged them. "And you're the best grandchildren." Of course, it didn't hurt that, ever since Sans and Toriel married, they legally were his grandchildren.

The pile of presents had dwindled considerably by now; when they hit the last name on the wheel, there were still two presents on the table under this person's name, but confusingly, there were two more presents, each on a different part of the table.

Frisk took one of the presents from the table. "This one's addressed to you, Az."

Asriel opened the present, and gasped. "A GoPro? Wow! I could make some great videos with this. It could fit right on my new helmet!"

Frisk smiled. "Yeah...if you ever wanted to travel during summer vacation, or what have you, I think it'll be great." In the meantime, they opened their present, and their eyes widened. This guest had given them an analog camera; it even came with black-and-white film and some tools to develop the pictures. "Oh...wow..."

"Another camera, huh? I bet pretty soon you'll become a master of all kinds of photography!" Asriel said.

"I sure will!" Frisk was already thinking of different kinds of pictures they could take.

Mettaton glanced at the wheel. "Well, darlings, it looks like the wheel is empty now. However, there are still two other presents on that table." He glanced at the flat, rectangular presents which were now alone on the table.

"Those are our presents for each other, Mettaton," Asriel said as he got up and went to get his present for Frisk. When he came back with it, he said to them, "I asked Mom and Dad about this, and they said it was okay."

Frisk opened the present and looked it over. It was a framed recipe for butterscotch-cinnamon pie, handwritten by Toriel and signed by all three of the original Dreemurrs.

"This is great!" Frisk said as they hugged Asriel.

Asriel returned the hug. "I thought that, since you're one of us, you deserved to know the recipe, too." He smirked. "Just don't take all the credit for it."

"I won't as long as you don't take credit for my columns." Of course, Asriel had never done that; Frisk was just teasing.

Asriel chuckled. "So, we're down to the last present, huh?"

Frisk grabbed their gift. "That's right. And it's not just for you; it's for Chara, Asgore, and Katla as well."

"This had better be good..." Chara said with a smirk. When Manny gave her a look, she laughed and added, "I'm kidding! It's from you, so of course it's good!"

As soon as Asriel opened the present, he was stunned at what he saw. Inside was a collage featuring pictures of all the children that Asgore and Katla had temporarily taken in; below this collage was text reading "Some very good friends of ours".

Frisk stood next to Asriel. "And I know you guys haven't done fostering in a while, but if you ever do it again, I'll make another featuring the new kids."

"Wow, Frisk! Thank you!" It was Asriel's turn to give Frisk a hug. In the audience, Asgore, Katla, and Chara were also looking grateful.

Mettaton walked in front of the barren wheel. "There you have it, beauties and gentlebeauties! Weren't those presents absolutely wonderful? Let's give everyone a big hand!"

The audience members all applauded.

Frisk and Asriel waved at the audience. "Yeah! Thanks, everyone!"

Mettaton grinned. "Now, I'm going to put all these presents into safe-keeping until it's time to leave. In the meantime, why don't you all head back into the ballroom? It's almost time for dinner!"

Some excited voices rose through the air as everyone walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the present chapter. I hope it didn't get too repetitive. And keep in mind that the presents listed were not the only ones, so if you didn't see a certain character's name, you can imagine for yourself what their present was.
> 
> Special thanks to Lynja Fairy, Crow the Mad, Prettypup, and Sunfreckle herself for their presents, as well as to recent birthday boy SpiderCiderHider for suggesting that Asriel play something quirky on his guitar (not sure how much those specific songs count, but I still hope you like it).
> 
> Next chapter is the birthday dinner!


	4. Birthday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, friends, food, and feels. What more needs to be said?

As everyone re-entered the ballroom, Frisk noticed something immediately.

"Smells like the most lavish buffet ever..."

They were right; there were some buffet tables against a wall, and on these tables were a wide variety of lovingly-prepared dishes. Grillby and Emberly had prepared all sorts of meat dishes, Papyrus had cooked different types of pasta, and some other chefs had prepared other meals. In any case, it was certainly a good thing that at least some of the guests had already eaten lunch, or else there most likely wouldn't have been enough for everybody.

A smallish fire elemental with a bowtie and a yellow star on his chest ran up to the crowd; he was holding a clipboard. "Hey, everyone! We still need to set out the plates and cutlery, so if you'll all take a seat, I'll get you some drinks!"

After everyone claimed their seats and ordered their drinks, Frisk looked at Asriel. "You were right; we _are_ gonna have a lot of thank-you notes to write."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this many guests to show up..." Asriel shrugged. "Then again, we're turning eighteen, and it's a big occasion. Besides, it wouldn't be a Mettaton party without a lot of guests."

Speaking of Mettaton, he was helping to set things up when Napstablook floated up to him.

"Did you need something, Blooky?" he asked.

"Oh...I was just wondering if I should start the music now..."

"That's a great question, darling!" Things had taken a bit longer than expected in the kitchen, for various reasons. Mettaton briefly pondered, then he had an idea. "Perhaps you could set your first playlist going while everyone is getting their food?"

"I guess that makes sense...thanks, Mettaton..." Napstablook said as they floated back to their seat.

Mettaton continued helping out, when someone else floated up to him.

"Hey, Mettaton, you need any help with that?"

Mettaton noticed the newcomer; they were another one of his cousins, known to Frisk as the Mad Dummy. Of course, they weren't quite as mad as they used to be, especially since they were at their cousin's party.

"Thank you, but it looks like we're almost done here." Mettaton smiled. "What do you think of the party so far?"

Mad Dummy nearly flew around the room in exuberance. "Amazing. Amazing! _Amazing!_ "

"And it will only get better from here, darling!" Mettaton was grinning at the sight.

Meanwhile, back with Frisk and Asriel, the fire elemental had returned to their table, carrying a tray with their drinks.

"These are what you asked for, right?" he asked.

"They sure are!" Asriel replied.

"Great!" The fire elemental set the drinks on their table. "And if you want some more later on, just look for me. I'll be around!"

As he started off, Frisk called after him. "Thanks, Heats Flamesman!"

Just like all those years ago in Hotland, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped; he even nearly dropped the (thankfully empty) tray he was holding. "I thought my plan was foolproof this time!"

Frisk tried to stifle a giggle; they never understood what he had meant, whether back in Hotland or just now.

Eventually, all the plates and utensils had been set out near the buffet tables, and Mettaton took the stage again. "All right, everyone, the buffet is ready!"

With that, all the guests, Mettaton included, went down to grab a plate of whatever they felt like eating. Of course, several of the guests let Frisk and Asriel go ahead of them, and several more chose to wait it out until the initial crowd had died down. Before going to get some food, Napstablook went over to the DJ booth and put on some soft music.

After Frisk got some food and returned to their seat, Sans soon took his seat nearby with his own plate of food. "Hey, kid. Did you like my present?"

"Of course, Dad!" Frisk said before taking a bite of their meal.

"I was asking because I also wanted to get you a hoop." Sans started cutting up his food. "But I didn't know what kind you wanted. You wanna go pick one out tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, as Mettaton got some food, Chara walked up next to him. "Hey, MTT, I noticed your name wasn't on the wheel. Where's your present?"

Mettaton looked at her and smiled. "This whole party is my present for them, darling. But I also have another surprise planned for later on tonight."

Asriel happened to be walking nearby, and he looked over at Chara. "It's so secret that even Frisk and I don't know about it."

Mettaton eventually got his food and returned to his seat. It just so happened that Manny was sitting nearby, eating some food.

"Oh, hello, Manny! I was hoping to talk to you."

Manny swallowed his food, looking confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, everything's fabulous." Mettaton looked around, making sure Frisk wasn't nearby. When he saw that they were at a farther-away table talking to Sans, he continued, leaning in closer to Manny. "I know you weren't going to propose to Frisk tonight, but I just wanted to say...when you do decide to propose to Frisk, let me know. I'll be more than happy to set up a lavish proposal for you."

Manny blinked. "Well...thanks, Mettaton, but..."

"But what?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow.

"...it's not gonna be in public, is it?"

"It can if you want it to..." Mettaton noticed Manny's expression. "...but it looks like you don't."

Manny shook his head. "No. I don't want to propose when there's an audience. 'Cause what if Frisk isn't ready to get married? Everyone's gonna be pressuring them to say yes, so they'll have to either lie to spare my feelings, or say no and become the bad guy to everyone else. I couldn't do that to Frisk..."

Mettaton took a sip of his drink. "I understand. It doesn't have to be a public proposal if you're worried about that. I could set up a private proposal that's just as glamorous if you wanted me to."

"Thanks, Mettaton. I'll think about it."

With a smile, Mettaton continued. "Of course, if you and Frisk _do_ want to propose in public, just let me know. Those proposals aren't always terrible; I proposed to Papyrus that way, and he loved it."

Manny laughed a bit. "Well, that's Papyrus for you. He loves being the center of attention."

There was a brief silence as the two continued eating for a little bit. Mettaton had started thinking about himself and Papyrus, and all the little things (and of course, very big things) that they had planned for their wedding, and how Frisk and Manny's possible future wedding might turn out...

_...weddings..._

Suddenly, Mettaton looked a little more sullen, which Manny quickly noticed.

"Is something bothering you, Mettaton?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Manny." Mettaton pondered for a brief moment. "It's just..."

"What's wrong?"

Realizing he couldn't hide things anymore, Mettaton sighed. "Manny...if and when you and Frisk decide to get married, could you please tell us? Getting married is a big change in your life, and all of your friends and family should get to celebrate alongside you..."

"Yeah, we were going to tell you. Why would-?" Manny paused as he realized what Mettaton may have been thinking. "Wait a minute...this isn't about Sans and Toriel, is it?"

Mettaton froze, feeling his internal fans kick into overdrive.

Just then, Toriel walked up to them, having heard her name being mentioned as she was walking by. "Is everything all right?"

Manny wasn't sure what to say, but Mettaton quickly made the save.

"Toriel, my dear, would it be all right if we talked in private for a little while?"

Though a little confused, Toriel nodded. "That would be all right, Mettaton, if Manny doesn't mind."

"Go ahead," Manny said as he started in on his food again.

With that, Mettaton and Toriel walked back out into the patio area. The wheel and its control console had been removed, but the chairs were still there, and some technicians were helping Bennett set up a different device.

Bennett glanced at the two before continuing his work. "Don't mind us."

After taking a seat next to Mettaton, Toriel gave him a concerned look. "You look like something's bothering you. What's the matter?"

Mettaton took a deep breath and let it out, deciding to cut right to the chase. "Why didn't you and Sans tell us you were getting married?"

Toriel blinked. She hadn't had the chance to explain things to Mettaton since everyone found out about the marriage at that dinner party all those months ago; their lives were awfully busy. After trying to think of how to best word what she was about to say, she started explaining herself. "Not long after Sans proposed to me, we had a very long talk about whether to have a wedding or not. We thought about every possible option, and we ultimately decided not to have a wedding, since there would be too many things to worry about."

"But we could have handled it for you!" Mettaton almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Don't you think all of your friends and family deserve to come together and celebrate your relationship? We could have arranged something beautiful and extravagant..."

Toriel was hesitant to continue, seeing his distress. "Well, Mettaton..." She sighed. "I don't want an extravagant wedding. Being in one would only bring back bad memories."

Mettaton looked puzzled. "You didn't mind attending Alphys and Undyne's wedding, and you've said you want to be there when Papyrus and I have our wedding..."

"That's just it, Mettaton. Even though I'm attending those weddings, neither of them are mine." Toriel looked at the sky. "Other than that...I've had an extravagant wedding before."

A lightbulb turned on in Mettaton's mind. "To Asgore..."

"Yes. Since it was a royal wedding, it was easily one of the most lavish weddings the Underground had ever seen. Everyone who witnessed it, or even just heard about it, was certain that our relationship would last forever."

Toriel cast her head to the ground, her voice beginning to break. "And then...we lost our children...and Asgore made his decree...for the longest time, I didn't even want to be on speaking terms with him. It was only through the others' encouragement that I even considered talking to him again..."

She tried very hard to hold back a flood of tears, taking deep breaths to calm herself. _Everything is all right...Asriel and Chara have returned, those other six children are at peace, and Frisk made it so that things will stay like this..._

After a few minutes that felt much longer than a few minutes, Toriel reigned in her emotions and looked at Mettaton. "So, Mettaton, please don't think Sans and I did this to spite you or anyone else. Under different circumstances, I would have loved a wedding, but as it is now, the thought of being a bride just brings back memories I would rather not relive."

The silence between them was almost deafening after she said that. She looked around; Bennett was going back inside for some food, the technicians were finishing the job, and the sun was dipping a bit lower in the sky, though it wasn't setting yet. Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw that it was Mettaton, who was still looking downcast. This time, however, it was for a different reason.

"Toriel, dear..." he began, sighing. "I apologize. It honestly hadn't occurred to me that that was why you didn't have a wedding. But I understand; those memories must be a horrible thing to revisit. If I had realized that beforehand, I wouldn't have said a word. Please forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you, Mettaton." Toriel gently gave him a hug. "And just so you know...I apologize, too."

"Whatever for?"

"For not telling everyone that Sans and I were getting married. You were right; it is an occasion that everyone should celebrate. Even if we only do something small." Toriel frowned. "I suppose I let my apprehension get the better of me..."

Mettaton laughed dryly. "Knowing how everyone, myself included, would have reacted to finding out you were engaged, I understand why you would feel that way." He fell silent for a short moment, looking out at the horizon.

"What are you thinking about, Mettaton?"

"Oh, I just had an idea." He leaned closer. "If you and Sans ever decide that you do want to celebrate your relationship, I could put together a small, simple party that everyone could attend. That style isn't my specialty, but I will try to make it both simple and elegant at the same time. It would be a great opportunity for me to expand my horizons. But I'll only do it if you and Sans want me to."

Toriel smiled. "I will have to think about that. Thank you, Mettaton."

"You're quite welcome." He stood up. "Well, shall we go back inside? We wouldn't want to be late for the speeches."

Toriel nodded, also standing up. "And the others are probably wondering where we are."

They both walked back inside. The first thing they did was find Sans and take him aside so that they could explain what they had just talked about, and Sans agreed that he and Toriel would have to think about whether to have a party or not. After that, they got more food and returned to their respective seats, continuing their conversations with everyone else.

When Mettaton saw that it was around 5:45, he went to grab a few things (a chair, a hat with slips of paper inside, and a small table for the hat) and set them on stage. He signaled to Napstablook to pause the music, and started speaking into the microphone.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please?"

The whole crowd looked at Mettaton as they became quiet.

"The buffet will still be open until it's time for the cake, at which point it will be moved outside. You can all still eat dinner, but right now, it's time for some of us to tell Frisk and Asriel how much they mean to us."

Mettaton looked at the hat on the stand. "Once I go through all the names in this hat, anyone else who wants to say something should feel free to say it. I'll start."

He looked at Frisk and Asriel, giving them a sincere smile. "Frisk...I remember when we were trapped underground. At the time, I was so desperate to make it to the surface and become one of humanity's biggest stars. But when you helped get my ratings to levels I had never seen before, I realized that not only was I already a huge star among monsters, but at the time, I was also their only star. And since I had just performed for a human, I felt that there was no need to go to the surface for the time being. But you and Asriel broke down the barrier anyway, and so I did get to fulfill my old dream after all. And it was through you that I made some very dear friends, reconnected with my family, and even found my one true love...for real this time."

Frisk giggled a little at the memory of Mettaton's performance, and Papyrus looked joyful at his fiance's words.

"And from what I have seen of the two of you at parties, I can tell you know how to entertain the masses. If you decide to do some entertainment work on the side, I think it's safe to say you'll have some very adoring fans. Especially since you're both very kindhearted. In conclusion, I had already planned to make this a wonderful party for the two of you when you were still nine, but upon seeing how you've acted as you've grown, I knew I really wanted to celebrate the lives of the amazing pair known as Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr!"

He posed dramatically. "Never stop being fabulous, darlings!"

Everyone, the birthday duo most of all, started cheering and applauding.

Mettaton started rifling through the hat. "And now I would like to give the microphone to..." He drew a slip of paper and read the name on it. "Undyne!"

Undyne got out of her seat, nearly throwing her chair to the side, and ran up onstage as Mettaton walked behind the nearby curtain.

"All right, punks, where do I even begin?" She took a deep breath and looked at Frisk. "Let me tell you something, Frisk. Alphys' anime and manga, when I thought it was human history, made me think humans were cool. And when I first met you, I thought you were the opposite of that. To me, you were the only thing standing between the monsters and their freedom, and so I'd use any reason I could think of to kill you and take your soul...even if I had to make one up." She chuckled a bit. "I actually said you were hiding behind Manny so you could get away from me, when anyone could have seen that he chose to defend you on his own. Can you believe it?"

Manny and Frisk also chuckled.

"But anyway, even after everything I did to you, you still saved my life back in Hotland, and you even asked me to be friends. And the way you attacked me in our sparring match...I could tell you didn't want to hurt anyone. Even then, I still had doubts in my mind about whether you'd stay that way, and I probably would've flipped out if you had cracked."

She smiled. "But you never did. You and Asriel broke the barrier without needing to kill anyone. And I couldn't be happier that the two of you are in my lives. I mean, it's because of you that we're on the surface now. It's also because of you that Alphys and I were able to confess how we really felt about each other, and look at us now; we went from friends, to girlfriends, to wives, to mothers of the most awesome twin sons we could've had."

At that moment, she frowned a little. "Sometimes I feel bad when I think about how close I was to killing you, and how all this wouldn't have happened if I did. But then I remember something that Gerson told me a long time ago: you can either feel bad about what you did in the past, or you can move on and show everyone that you're not like that anymore. And that's what I plan on doing: showing everyone that I'm not the same as I was in the Underground. So thanks for being two of my besties, and never forget that we're always there for you!"

There were more cheers and applause. Undyne walked off the stage, Mettaton walked back on, and he drew another slip.

"Asgore and Katla!"

The couple took the stage, and Asgore decided to start. "Frisk...knowing how things are now, it's hard to believe that I was dreading my first meeting with you. I had done some things that I was not proud of, and I was not willing to repeat them, even for one last time. But thanks to all your friends and family, I didn't have to. Just like Undyne said, the barrier was destroyed without anyone else needing to die."

He looked at Asriel. "And it was thanks to you as well, Asriel. When you had all of our souls, you could have chosen to simply let everyone go and be done with it, or to keep everyone inside and retain your empathy. But you decided to shatter the barrier yourself before letting us go, even if it meant you had to return to the way you were before. And it ended up being a moot point, since a year later, you were able to return as yourself anyway. And for all this time, you have been just as wonderful as you've always been."

"Indeed you have," Katla said as she took her turn. "When Asgore and I decided to become a foster family, we were worried that child services wouldn't trust us. But upon seeing how nice you and Chara were to the children who came in, we knew there was nothing to worry about. Even when you had bad days, you never took it out on any of the children; in fact, you even showed them your own favorite ways to calm down. Your kindness may have even ended up saving their lives, or at least their mental health. I know it took a while for you to warm up to me, Asriel, but you eventually did, and I thank you for that. Thank you for everything too, Frisk; thanks to you, my brother is happily married to the guy he loves, and their fellow Royal Guards Grace and Gail are good friends again."

With that, Katla let Asgore have the last words. "So you see, everything that has happened to us in the last decade has been nothing short of wonderful, and we owe it all to the two of you. Thank you."

They left the stage as everyone clapped and cheered, and Mettaton drew another name. "Your turn, Chara!"

Wordlessly, Chara walked up on stage, and looked out at the crowd. "...Hello. I don't usually do sentimental stuff in front of big crowds, so you'd better take a picture." She smirked. "That means you, Frisky Business."

Frisk took another picture to add to the myriad they had been taking today.

"Seriously, though, I was just wondering something about you and Az, and about Mom and Dad." She gave them all a confused look. "Where did you guys learn how to forgive people? Really! You gave me a chance after all the things I did. If my _birth parents_ -" -she scoffed and shook her head- "If I so much as spilled some food on the floor by accident, they would have read me the riot act. But you?"

She looked at Toriel and Asgore in particular. "I got your son killed all those years ago! And I nearly killed him again just for trying to save me from the darkness! Seriously, Az, you think you did weird stuff as a flower? The stuff I did in the void..." She chuckled dryly. "Let's just say that the only way I could accurately describe what I did back there would be if I used four-letter words. Don't worry, I'm gonna spare you."

The audience lightly chuckled at this.

"But really, when I came back, I would not have blamed any of you if you had decided to show me the door and tell me not to let it hit me on the way out. And yet, even after all of my crimes, you still decided there was a place for me in your lives. You even trusted me with all those foster children. And similarly to what Undyne said earlier, I was determined to show that who I was back then is not who I am now." She looked down, her voice starting to sound more melancholy. "Especially since, not long after, I had a nightmare where everyone rejected me instead of letting me back in the family. After that, I knew I didn't want to do any other horrible things anymore."

Now her gaze turned to Asriel. "So, Az? Who cares about some dumb plan from when we were kids and I didn't trust anyone? We're all here now, and you're my brother, and I'm happy to be your sister. Same thing with you, Frisk. And thanks for letting me be your daughter again, Mom and Dad."

She once again addressed the crowd. "And everyone, don't worry. I promise to never commit any crimes again. In fact, I hope to get payback against people who do commit crimes once I eventually pass my bar exam." She took a cue from Mettaton and posed dramatically. "Because I am the law, and the law is not mocked!" After saying this, she smirked at the Snowdrake family (Sunny, his dad Drake, and amalgamated mother Mariah). "Remember that now..."

"Hey, everyone else already milked the lawyer jokes dry," Sunny said. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Chara laughed. "Thanks. Anyway, that's all from me, so enjoy the party!"

After she left the stage and the audience reacted as usual, Mettaton picked another name.

"Gaster!"

"Thank you, Mettaton." Gaster walked on stage and took the microphone. "When I first found Sans and Papyrus all those years ago, I thought to myself that they may find other monsters to start a family one day. What I was not expecting was for this sort of family to come about; by the time I had returned from what had happened to me, I had found that my sons had grown up, and they were helping to raise a human child and the formerly-fallen prince of monsters together with the former queen. And not just that, but the monsters had finally broken the barrier and were living on the surface."

He smiled at his family. "After seeing how everyone has lived, I couldn't have asked for a better future. For my sons, for the children, for anyone. I was even able to reconnect with a very dear family member of mine, who, if no one minds, would like to say a few words right now."

Shadows seemed to twist, and from behind the other curtain, River emerged. Frisk and Asriel excitedly waved at zem.

"Tra la la. Today is a wonderful day. The eighth child and the prince have become adults." River looked around at the audience before ze continued. "They have made a lot of friends...and their friends have made them who they are today."

Ze focused on Asriel. "When you met the first child who fell into the Underground..." Then turned to Frisk. "When you yourself fell into the Underground..." Zir gaze focused on both of them. "Did either of you imagine that this would be your fate? Out of the countless possible outcomes...fate has chosen this one for you. Think of what you have been granted, and if possible, strive for what you haven't been granted, as long as it benefits others along with yourself. Tri la, tra li, tri le."

Gaster smiled again. "Well said, River."

"Thank you." River and Gaster put their hands together for a brief moment. When they were done, River again looked at the crowd. "Alas, I cannot stay, as fate has called me elsewhere. Remember what I have said, and never forget to appreciate what you have been given. Farewell for now."

Ze retreated behind the curtain again, and the shadows twisted once more.

Gaster once again addressed everyone. "River's words are true. And every day, I appreciate being a grand-dadster to these two." He looked at them. "You have both done wonderful things. I thank you, River thanks you, and monsters everywhere thank you."

He left the stage, and Mettaton chose the next speaker.

"Alphys, come on up!"

After receiving a kiss on the hand from Undyne, Alphys walked up on stage. "The others summed up my feelings nicely, but I just want to put my two cents in. Frisk, even though you'd forgiven me for tricking you in the Underground, I still felt horrible about it for some time afterward. I tried taking Undyne's advice, and it worked sometimes, but on other days, it was easier said than done. You and Asriel, along with all our friends, stayed with me no matter what I did or how I felt, and you didn't lose your patience with me. Since then, I've been able to feel good about myself in ways that I would have never imagined ten years ago."

She wistfully looked up at the ceiling. "If someone had told me back then that we'd be making it to the surface soon, and that later I would be married to Undyne, and the two of us would have children together...I would have thought it was just wishful thinking." She smiled at the two, tears of joy beginning to form. "But the two of you made it real. And I can't thank you enough for that. I really can't."

She went back to Undyne's table, and Mettaton picked out another slip.

"Manny, it's your turn!"

Manny went on stage and looked at the two. "All right...I just want to say that I really owe a lot to both of you. Frisk, you saved my life back in the Underground, and you helped me get along with the other kids at school. Asriel, you've also been a great friend to me, between all the times we hung out together, and the times you helped fix my clothes and even given me some new ones. Even when I just needed someone to talk to, one of you has always been there. I don't always feel good about myself, but whenever I'm around the two of you, I feel like I'm in my second family."

He looked at Frisk with a gentle smile. "And who knows? Maybe someday our two families can become one...but that'll happen once we've sorted out our lives. Anyway, even though I'm not the best at speeches, I just want you two to know that meeting you has been one of the best things to ever happen to me."

He returned to where he had been sitting, and Mettaton grinned when he saw whose turn it was now.

"Papyrus, darling! It's time for you and Sans to give your speeches!"

Papyrus stood up. "Nyeh heh heh! Here I come!"

He ran up on stage, and Sans followed behind him.

"You go first, Pap."

"Gladly!" Papyrus eagerly took the microphone. "Frisk! When I first met you, I was so happy to have met a human. But then you showed that you were even greater than I could have imagined. I never thought I would have met someone who loved pasta and puzzles as much as myself. And I always believed in you from then on. I believed in you even more when you helped everyone: you helped my brother, you helped Undyne, you helped Mettaton, and you helped everyone else here! And you helped us too, Asriel, when you broke the barrier. After we made it to the surface, I was finally able to achieve my dream of learning to drive, and not only did I get to meet Mettaton, but he and I are engaged now! I like to think it was my encouragement that helped you out. Before I let Sans have the microphone, I just want to say that, although I am and will always be The Great Papyrus, your greatness easily rivals mine, considering everything you two have done. And I couldn't be happier to be your brunkle!"

He took a bow before stepping aside, allowing Sans to take center stage.

"Hey, kids. I know exactly what I want to tell you, so this birthday speech should be a _piece of cake._ "

Laughter and groans came from the audience.

Papyrus was among those groaning. "Sans! This is supposed to be a heartwarming speech!"

"I know, bro. But everyone saw it coming, so I thought I'd just get it out of the way right now. I didn't plan any more puns for this speech."

Papyrus sighed. "All right..."

"Anyway..." Sans turned to Frisk, looking rather serious. "Frisk...you already know this by now, but the first time I met you, I was not inclined to become your dad, or even your dunkle. If it weren't for Tori making me promise to protect you...well, who knows what would've happened. I've had all sorts of nightmares and recurring visions of a kid who looked just like you going through the Underground and solving problems by force instead of with words. I was ready to give you a bad time if I had to..."

His face returned to its normal grin. "But I never had to. Not only were you kind to everyone, no matter what they did to you, but you didn't want my nightmares to come true, either. You were willing to risk everything to end the resets, just so we could all live like this without fear that it'd be taken away. And ever since you did...I've been happier than I've ever been before."

Now he was looking at Asriel. "I gotta give credit to you too, Asriel. When you were a flower, I thought you were just a bad person, especially after you tricked my brother. But after I got to meet the real you, I don't think I could've been happier to have known you. Not only did you break the barrier, but you wanted to show everyone that you're not a bad person, and you meant it. Which is much more than what I can say about other folks in this world."

Sans looked at the confused crowd. "Don't worry. As far as I can tell, none of them have been invited to this party."

He returned to addressing Frisk and Asriel. "So as I was saying, kids, even though we didn't start off perfectly, you two have definitely made me proud to call myself a dunkle and a dad. And no matter what happens, I'm always rootin' for you. And so's everyone else."

The brothers returned to their seats, and Frisk and Asriel were on the verge of tears after all they'd heard so far. But there was one more slip of paper for Mettaton to draw...

"And the last name in this hat is Toriel!"

She slowly walked up on stage, looking for all the world like the most proud mother who ever lived. Her face was beaming as she took the microphone.

"Frisk, Asriel, my children...I do not know how to even begin describing the way I feel right now. After I first lost you, Asriel, along with Chara and eventually the other six children... well, at that point, I felt like the worst mother in the world. And when you fell down, Frisk, I wanted so much to avoid having the same thing happen to you. But you were determined to find your way home...and you were determined to get there while hurting as few monsters as possible. You stood up to every monster that you encountered, but you did so with kindness rather than violence, no matter how much they wanted you dead. And then..." She looked up. "You helped to save my son not once, but twice. I hadn't even thought it was possible for him to come back. And yet...you did it."

She smiled at Asriel. "And you, Asriel...I never lost faith in you. Even after I found out that you were the flower who tried to kill us, I never once thought of leaving you behind. Not only are you my son no matter what happens, but as Sans said, who you were as the flower is not who you really are. Breaking the barrier before letting our souls go was the most selfless thing you could have done. And you never gave up on Chara either...now both of my first children have returned from death. And it was thanks to both of you."

Toriel took a deep breath to stop her voice from cracking. "I've watched the two of you grow up over the years, and you've proven yourselves to be a wonderful example of how humans and monsters can live together in harmony. Even on days when things have gone wrong, you've handled the situations with maturity, whether at the moment or after the fact. You've learned so much and done so much over the years, and..." Another deep breath. "I'm proud of you two. I truly am. Thank you for being my children. No matter what happens, always remember that you're both in my heart. And whatever the future holds, we will face it together. All of us."

After leaving the stage, the first thing she did was walk over to see her children; her speech had been the thing that finally made them start crying joyfully, and she embraced them both. Sans soon joined in, and Mettaton felt so joyful seeing the spectacle that he just barely remembered to continue the presentation.

"Before the birthday duo give some speeches of their own, would anyone else like to say anything to them?"

Many different monsters each took their turns saying a few short words to them; although they weren't full-blown speeches, they were just as heartfelt. Froggit thanked Frisk for never giving up on pacifism, Loox thanked them for being the bigger person, and Whimsun thanked them for caring about their feelings. Napstablook thanked them for their kindness, and for helping to put their family back together. The dogs, the Snowdrake family, and Shyren and Lemony also thanked them for bringing their families back together. Jim was grateful to the two for helping him understand the value of hard work, and Tice appreciated that they had helped him build up his special effects club in school. Heats Flamesman thanked them for remembering his name, Nathan and Muffet took a short break from finishing the cake (they were a bit ahead of schedule anyway) to thank them for supporting their businesses, and Grillby thanked them for a similar reason. The other guests thanked them for other reasons, and before they knew it, everyone who had wanted to say something had said it.

Mettaton smiled at the two. "All right, you two, it's time for you to say a few words."

Frisk and Asriel nodded, and they got out of their seats; notably, Asriel also brought his guitar case on stage. He set it down near the chair and took the microphone.

"Frisk...I still remember when I became myself for the first time in years. I was so lonely, and so scared of being abandoned. After everything I had done to you as a flower, I would have understood if you had just given up on me. But you didn't give up; you still had faith in me - the _real_ me. You wanted to make sure I could be happy, too. And I am happy: happy that my parents and I got to see each other again, happy that my sister's back too, happy that we've made all these wonderful friends and had all these great experiences. Since we're just becoming adults, our lives are just getting started as well. And we're not gonna give up; we're the first generation of humans and monsters to coexist on the surface since the war, and we'll show everyone that, just like our family, humans and monsters can live together in harmony."

Frisk grinned. "You've been studying some diplomacy tactics, haven't you?"

Asriel shrugged. "Hey, it comes with the territory of being royalty, even former royalty. Besides, it's hard not to pick these things up from you."

After laughing for a bit, Frisk took over the microphone after Asriel handed it to them. "You know, Asriel, when I first fell into the Underground, I would have never thought that the flower I met would really be my best friend after what he did. But as we've talked about before, Flowey wasn't the real you. When I met the real you, I knew that I couldn't just let you live like that; you deserved to live a happy life like the rest of us. I mean, if your kindness alone wasn't enough, it was you who broke the barrier. If you hadn't done that...well, I don't want to think about what I might have had to do. But since you did, there's no reason to worry about that. All these years, you've been a great brother to me. We would laugh together on good days, help each other feel better on bad days, and even though we've had our disagreements, as everyone does sometimes, we were eventually able to see each other's points of view, and we came out stronger because of it. Even though I was terrified of you back in the Underground, I now can't imagine not having you around."

Frisk looked Asriel in the eyes as they said this last part:

"Asriel Dreemurr, you really are my best friend."

In that instant, the two hugged each other on stage. It had been nearly a decade since the first time they hugged each other, and they had shared several hugs between then and now, but that didn't make this one any less sincere.

After they broke out of the hug, Frisk looked out at the audience as Asriel walked over to the chair. "And to all of you...we'd be standing here all night if, at this moment, we did a speech thanking each and every one of you individually. No matter how much we may want to do that, and we honestly do, it wouldn't fit the schedule."

"So we decided to sing a song for you instead," Asriel said as he took out his guitar. "And I think you all know this one."

Asriel briefly made sure his guitar was in the right tuning, and then he began to strum a series of chords. Within a few seconds, all the humans and monsters in the room recognized the song, and Frisk hummed along with the intro before singing the first verse:

" _Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow..._ "

As the song continued, Frisk looked out into the audience. Their voice sounded so sincere as they sang the chorus, promising to be there for everyone.

Eventually, they got to the bridge, and Asriel stopped strumming for a brief moment as Frisk brought the microphone over. They sang the next part together:

" _Just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on!_ "

After another bit of lyrics, Asriel went back to strumming as Frisk kept singing. While the two continued singing and playing the song, everyone else thought about what the two meant to them, and how far they'd come since their childhood. Toriel in particular was nearly beside herself with emotion, and Asgore was unable to keep tears from streaming down his face. Jim and Tice held up their cell phones as if they were lighters (Jim didn't use his fire magic for safety reasons, since he was so close to everyone), and Manny gently swayed from side to side in his seat. Even Chara was having trouble holding back her emotions.

As the song wound down, Mettaton watched the whole thing with a gentle smile. These two really had become fabulous people since their childhoods. And he knew that everything that happened behind the scenes was absolutely worth it.

" _Call me..._ " Asriel strummed the final chords as he and Frisk sang that line together. The two stood up and bowed, and the audience clapped for them.

Sans was among those clapping. He looked over to Toriel, and he saw that her face was in her hands...was she crying?

"What's wrong, Tori?"

Toriel looked over to Sans, revealing a tearful smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, Sans. It's just..." She threw her arms around him. "I'm so proud of them..."

"I am, too." Sans returned her embrace, and he looked up at her. "We all are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised a feels trip, and a feels trip is hopefully what you got. Next chapter (which is also the last) is going to be straight-up fun, starting with the cake and ending with Mettaton's surprise.
> 
> Before I go, though, I have a speech of my own:
> 
> Sunfreckle, we didn't start talking until you published the Alphyne wedding chapters. I hadn't given any suggestions for prior chapters since I was so scared about telling you what to do, especially considering my own negative experiences with requests. However, you were always patient and kindhearted. We would chat with each other about other ideas, and you didn't mind hearing my opinions on certain chapters...even if they weren't always positive, and even if I didn't always express them in a restrained manner. Thanks for being there while I tried to figure out why the first part of "The Grand-Dadster" made me feel sad, and thanks for at least hearing me out while I expressed my opinions on the finale. I would apologize for freaking out, but you've already heard me apologize several times before, and so it'd just be redundant at this point.
> 
> (An aside to the other readers: yes, although I'm loath to admit it to the public, I initially had severe issues with the finale. I felt the dark tone came out of nowhere, and I didn't like the way Chara was portrayed; she struck me as being the very definition of "unintentionally unsympathetic". My opinions have since warmed up to it, and I currently don't think it's anywhere near as alarming as I initially considered it.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you, Sunfreckle, for showing us your kind heart through your amazing story and through your sweet, good-natured attitude. My only regret is that I didn't start talking to you sooner.


End file.
